<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спокойной ночи, Жени by Офелия (Gypsy_the_witch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149237">Спокойной ночи, Жени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy_the_witch/pseuds/%D0%9E%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F'>Офелия (Gypsy_the_witch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, Childhood Friends, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Homophobia, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by Dreams, Killing, Magical Realism, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Musicians, Mysticism, Name Changes, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Prophetic Dreams, Psychological Trauma, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy_the_witch/pseuds/%D0%9E%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что ты видишь, глядя в зеркало? Проще будет ответить "отражение", хотя это и не совсем так. Конечно, обычный человек видит именно его: своё лицо и тело. Я же вижу собственные пороки и страсти, то, о чём хочется забыть и отголоски забытого. Это ли не настоящее отражение? Так взгляни же повнимательнее, посмотри своему двойнику в глаза; это проще, чем кажется. Но сможешь ли ты отвести взгляд и спокойно жить дальше?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце почти закатилось за горизонт, проливая остатки своего света на город, покрытый снежной пеленой. Это был потрясающий вечер: снег, как белые лепестки, крупными хлопьями падал с деревьев, сдуваемый лёгким прохладным ветром, и блестел под предзакатными лучами, переливаясь, как россыпь мелких бриллиантов. Спальный район выглядел особенно уютно, согретый оранжевым светом, небольшие двухэтажные дома будто оделись в праздничные наряды; солнце отражалось в их окнах и блестящих железных крышах, разливаясь повсюду.<br/>	В такие свежие зимние дни на улицах всегда полно ребятишек: издалека, со стороны бомбоубежища, слышны их радостные крики и свист саней и ватрушек, съезжающих с горки. Но к вечеру спальный район начинал готовиться ко сну: хлопали двери, родители звали своих детей ужинать. Холодный резкий воздух, за день заряженный детским смехом и весельем, как электрическим током, погружался в ленивую тишину, прерываемую лишь редкими голосами и хлопаньем дверей или оконных ставней где-то вдалеке. Да, спальный район становился удивительно тихим уже тогда, когда город ещё не погрузился в ночную тьму. В те несколько минут перед закатом, когда вечер легко спутать с днём, казалось, что весь город постоянно пребывает в вечном сне, а аккуратные домики так и стоят в тишине. Город не столько засыпал, сколько на время умирал, терял свою жизненную энергию, которой в течении для питали его жители. Но ведь сон - это маленькая смерть, верно?<br/>	Юноша жмурился от яркого света угасающего солнца, наблюдая за медленным танцем снежинок, опускающихся на землю. Он стоял по колено в снегу, в латаных-перелатаных ботинках и лёгкой осенней куртке на пару размеров больше. Юноша уже не чувствовал холода, хотя его лёгкая одежда была вся покрыта толстым слоем снега. Он стоял, опустив руки, и смотрел на загорающийся закат, стараясь сосредоточиться на этом красивом зрелище, не прислушиваясь к постороннему шуму.<br/>	Конец декабря. Зима только начинает укутывать город холодной пеленой. Скоро рождество… Надо же, юноша совсем забыл о нём; на дверях сахарных домиков в спальном районе уже давно висели рождественские венки и гирлянды, но он так редко бывал в этом вылизанном до блеска, как картинка с упаковки из-под печенья, месте, что совсем забыл и о существовании рождества, и ещё кое о чём более важном: приближался его день рождения…<br/>— Эй! Мелочь! — юношу резко одернули, будто вытаскивая в реальный мир из долгого транса. – Ты чё как дебил стоишь?<br/>Стоило только вспомнить, зачем он здесь, и всё ощущение праздника тут же как рукой сняло.<br/>– Минхо! Твой пацан торчит тут, как пугало, а ты говорил, он нам пригодится!<br/>Томми был пониже, но это не прибавляло юноше уверенности. Он внушал ему недоверие и страх своим хитрым прищуром и опасной привычкой слишком часто хвататься за карман штанов, где обычно лежал складной нож. Юноша был уверен, что не будь он в компании Минхо, этот человек прирезал бы его в первой попавшейся подворотне, и глазом не моргнув.<br/>Он хотел было подобрать что-то резкое в ответ, но решил промолчать, вспомнив, каким взглядом одарил его Томми после первой попытки защитить свою честь. Жизнь на улице приучила юношу как грязно ругаться, так и держать язык за зубами в нужный момент.<br/>Раздался вопль и звук удара. Юноша краем глаза успел заметить, как свежая кровь брызнула на блестящий снег. Он тут же отвернулся, зажмурившись от яркого солнца. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, а перед глазами всё ещё стояло изуродованное лицо лежавшего на земле.	<br/>Грубая рука Томми схватила юношу за плечо, резко разворачивая его.<br/>— Ты испугался? — нарочито высоким и пробирающим до дрожи, как мороз, голосом, пропищал он. — Давай, смотри! Смотри, ты ещё и не такое увидишь!<br/>Юноша почувствовал, как холодные жилистые пальцы стискивают его горло и замер, послушно уставившись на человека, лежавшего в снегу.<br/>Кровь уже была повсюду: втоптана тяжёлыми ботинками в снег, разбрызгана на бетонную стену заброшенного дома. Юноша старался делать вид, что ничего не чувствует, направляя рассеянный взгляд в эту стену. Он не в первый раз видел, как Минхо и его друзья наказывают должников и научился создавать впечатление полного безразличия. Но в этот раз юноше пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не показывать страх; смотря на солнце и украшенные снегом дома, им овладело запретное чувство, делающее его слабым – тоска по дому.<br/>Мужчина, стоящий в снегу над избитым телом, что-то говорил должнику, но юноша сомневался, что тот понимает, о чём речь. Скорее всего, они оставят его умирать здесь, на холоде, и уйдут прочь, не получив желаемого.<br/>Внезапно, мужчина повернулся, глядя юноше прямо в глаза.<br/>— Томми! Ты что там трясёшься над ним как обкуренный? — Он махнул товарищу рукой. – Иди лучше сюда, есть что перетереть…<br/>Томми тут же ослабил свою хватку и направился к Минхо, по дороге сплевывая на свежевыпавший снег. Юноша тотчас отвернулся, но почувствовал его тяжёлый взгляд между своих лопаток, и принялся разглядывать серую бетонную стену, раскрашенную свежими бурыми разводами.<br/>Они стояли на небольшом холме, укрытые развалившимися стенами заброшенного дома от посторонних глаз. Отсюда юноша мог видеть спальный район; он почти не бывал в этой части города, — ухоженной и уютной, — потому что Минхо предпочитал окраины, подвалы и крыши. Или заброшенные стройки, как эта, на холме. Отсюда был прекрасный вид, и он был бы ещё прекраснее, если бы не то, зачем Минхо привёл его сюда.<br/>– Ублюдок! Нам всем теперь хана! Ты понял, что только что сделал? – заорал Томми, заставив юношу обернуться.<br/>— Это мы сделали. Мы, – подчеркнул Минхо.<br/>Братья и Молли, курившие в углу двора, тоже повернулись на крик. Томми и Минхо стояли в двух шагах от юноши. Он поймал напряжённый взгляд голубых глаз Минхо и снова повернулся лицом к солнцу, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал.<br/>– Не ори, — тихо произнёс Минхо. — Я всё учёл. Мы оставим его здесь.<br/>– А потом он встанет, побежит на своих двоих к ним и расскажет, какие мы молодцы! — Томми тоже понизил голос, боясь, что остальные услышат его слова.<br/>– Труп никуда не побежит. Ты меня понял?<br/>– А если он не…<br/>Юноша краем глаза увидел, как Минхо схватил Томми за воротник и встряхнул так, что шапка слетела с его лысой головы.<br/>— Он труп! — громко прошипел Минхо товарищу на ухо. – На этом всё. Мы уходим.<br/>— Эй, Минхо! – послышался голос Молли. – Что у вас там за разборки?<br/>Юноша поёжился от холода и попытался закутаться в свою маленькую куртку, натягивая её на плечи. За спиной послышались шаги долговязого Молли. Юноше пришлось повернуться, – к нему лучше не стоять спиной, даже когда всё внимание принимает на себя Минхо. Особенно когда всё внимание принимает на себя Минхо.<br/>– Всё путём, — обратился он к Молли. – Нам пора валить.<br/>Юноша подумал, что женское прозвище подходило ему как ничто другое. Молли и правда можно было принять за женщину с его длинными патлами и худощавым телосложением. Но юноше он казался похожим на облезлую бешеную собаку, готовую вцепиться любому в глотку.<br/>– Уже?.. – разочарованно протянул Молли. – Что-то ты подозрительно быстро справился. Тот парень… – он указал на силуэт лежащего на земле.<br/>– Тот парень уже отбросил концы, так что нам нужно делать ноги и побыстрее. Спускаемся, нам нужно наведаться к одним ребятам допоздна.<br/>Томми скорчил ехидную рожу и принялся отряхивать шапку от снега. Он пробурчал что-то себе под нос и направился вниз по склону, к оставленной там машине.<br/>— Как скажешь, Минхо, – буркнул один из братьев и стал спускаться вслед за Томми.<br/>Юноша оглядел их всех: один другого лучше, подумал он. И братья Оливер и Питер, и Долговязый Молли, и Томми, – все друг друга стоили. Нормальный человек, встретив таких на улице, изменит свой маршрут, пропустив поворот, чтобы не оказаться с ними один на один. Юноша сам побаивался эту компанию, но постепенно привыкал к постоянному страху, общаясь с ними почти каждый день. Один только Минхо был не похож на остальных: всегда прилично одет, с аккуратной стрижкой, он обращался вежливо и учтиво с теми, с кем считал нужным, а с другими расправлялся так же, как с тем должником, лежащим посреди дворика на холме лицом вниз.<br/>– Не думай, что ты теперь под крылышком у Минхо, и тебе всё дозволено! – предупредил его Оливер, когда юноша попал в их компанию. – Если нам что-то не понравится, мы с тобой быстро разберемся.<br/>Однако, юноша доверял Минхо. Он чувствовал, что тот не позволит никому из своих подобраться слишком близко, хоть и старался на всякий случай сидеть как можно тише, как его и просили.<br/>На холме остались только юноша и Минхо. Последний стоял, закрыв глаза и провожал глазами оранжевое солнце, почти полностью закатившееся за горизонт. Заметив, что юноша уже дрожит от холода, Минхо стащил с себя коричневую дублёнку и протянул ему.<br/>– Держи. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты сдох от обморожения.<br/>Юноша колебался с минуту, затем, проследив за строгим взглядом Минхо, послушно схватил куртку. Лучше было делать, как он скажет. Ведь Минхо тоже может разозлиться.<br/>— Сходи-ка забери мою сумку с забора. – Мужчина указал в конец двора. Туда, где лежало тело должника. – И пошустрее. Слышишь меня, мелочь?<br/>Юноша медленно кивнул, натягивая дублёнку. Она была тяжёлой и пахла куревом и ещё чем-то терпким, а бесчисленные карманы были набиты какими-то свертками и мешочками, и железками - ключами и отмычками. Юноша догадывался, что было в тех свертках, но постарался сделать вид, что не знает. Он послушно зашагал через весь двор, стараясь не смотреть вниз и аккуратно обходить лужи крови.<br/> Дойдя до того места, где висела сумка, юноша услышал позади треск и хрип. Не смотри вниз, говорил он себе, только не смотри; просто возьми сумку и иди обратно. Аккуратно переступая через то, что лежало на снегу, юноша почувствовал, как что-то холодное хватает его за лодыжку. <br/>– Стой… – Прохрипел человек. — Ты… Дай мне… Они…<br/>Юноша остолбенел от страха. Он машинально опустил глаза и увидел залитое кровью и изуродованное лицо должника. Юноша захотелось вывернуть желудок наружу при виде такого зрелища, но ещё более жутким было осознание, что он был жив. Минхо и остальные не знают об этом. Юноша не мог оторвать глаз от заплывшего лица и почувствовал, как похолодело в груди. Человек отпустил его ногу, оставив на ней кровавый след, и поднял вверх безжизненные глаза.<br/>– Беги… – прошептал он так тихо, что юноше пришлось наклониться ближе. — Беги от них… Ты пожалеешь…<br/>Из горла должника вырвался хриплый вздох. Он снова открыл рот, чтобы говорить, но обессиленно уронил голову на землю. Юноша ещё несколько секунд стоял и глядел на него, стараясь унять дрожь в коленях, а затем быстро схватил сумку с забора и побежал по склону вниз, наступая в лужи крови и спотыкаясь о камни. Он впился бледными пальцами в ручку сумки и старался забыть то, что увидел. Если он будет молчать, никто не узнает. Они не вернутся туда снова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Школьный туалет.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ха-ха…<br/>
— Не дёргайся, а то того и гляди тебе этой штукой в глаз заеду...<br/>
— Ахах, я не могу, посмотри на это! Вылитая мисс Чапарро!<br/>
— Капарро! И успокойся наконец… Его избили, а он ржёт сидит… Блестяще, Феликс!<br/>
— А ты представь её жирную рожу, когда она...<br/>
— Не двигайся! Я уже с полчаса не могу твою чёртову рану обработать. Языком, я смотрю, ты чешешь лучше чем, контрольные пишешь.<br/>
— Это что, комплимент? — усмехнулся Феликс.<br/>
— Это намёк на то, что ты не безнадёжен. Просто лень вперёд тебя родилась. — Макс аккуратно приложил вату к ссадине на щеке Феликса. Тот снова засмеялся, встряхивая головой. — Прекрати, говорю! Ты чего угораешь как псих?<br/>
Феликс не ответил и, наконец, послушно затих, уставившись в облупленную стену туалета. За за те несколько месяцев, что он в школе, вид этой стены уже стал для Феликса родным. Хотя, нет, родной - громкое слово. Скорее, просто вселял уверенность. Всё-таки, своя территория, где можно спрятаться от всяких придурков вроде Мэтта Вальмана, по вине которого у Феликса под глазом скоро расцветёт большущий синяк.<br/>
Туалет запирался на ржавый, полуразвалившийся, но крепкий замок, и для Феликса это не было особой преградой, ведь к каждому замку есть ключ, в данном случае такой же грязный и ржавый. Вообще-то достать этот ключ ему помог никто иной, как Макс Йондер, - сосед Феликса по комнате в общежитии, он же мелкий воришка со стажем, - но официально никакого ключа не существовало, да и туалета тоже уже как лет пять.<br/>
Конечно, все классы, уборные и служебные помещения имели специальный электронный замок, открывающийся каждый своей карточкой. Такие ключи имели только у учителя и персонал, но Макс приобрёл их целый набор: от всех кладовых, туалетов, складов и даже от многих классов. В дни контрольных можно было услышать, как учителя причитают о своей рассеянности и дырявых карманах, припоминая "хулигана", который стащил их содержимое. Однако, Макса никогда не ловили с поличным; он знал, где находятся видеокамеры, и как не попасть в их поле зрения. Более того, ему удалось создать целый бизнес: Макс, стащив ключ от одного кабинета, ждал, пока учитель сделает копию и прикарманивал её тоже. Феликс знал, что у его соседа имеется целая коллекция таких ключей, и многие готовы были предложить за них немалые деньги. Причины, по которым школьники без ведома учителя проникали в их кабинеты, должны были быть самые разные (исправить оценку в журнале, приклеить мисс Чапарро (Капарро? Чёрт её знает…) жвачку на стол, или даже устроить тайное собрание клуба), но Макс о них не распространялся. Феликсу достаточно было знать то, что в баскетбольной команде, где играл Йондер, тоже интересовались ключами.<br/>
Итак, замок на двери учительского туалета составлял своеобразное исключение из правил - почти единственный замок в здании школы, запирающийся обычным ключом; при ремонте его просто забыли и закрыли, так и не решившись тратиться на электронный. Макс потратил уйму времени, чтобы найти способ открыть заброшенную комнату, но в итоге выменял ключ у какого-то другого гения, промышляющего таким же делом. Сколько их было в школе, Феликс не знал, но его друг, кажется имел приличные связи.<br/>
— Когда попадёшься, можешь не падать к моим ногам, я обойдусь, — сказал ему Феликс, когда тот осенью за день продал шесть ключей от одной и той же двери. Это был кабинет истории, хозяин которого сделал сразу несколько дубликатов, якобы на всякий случай, и все смельчаки, пытавшиеся проникнуть туда, были пойманы.<br/>
Макс игнорировал замечания Феликса, будучи уверенным, что его никогда не раскроют; он продавал ключи через посредников и даже не знал очередного покупателя в лицо. "Настоящий детективный сериал", — думал Феликс, — "когда-нибудь его всё-таки заложат".<br/>
Не смотря на, казалось бы, бесконечное число дубликатов от кабинетов, ключ от учительского туалета существовал только один. Максу он был не особо нужен, тот надеялся на заброшенную кладовку, где, логично, можно было разжиться парочкой интересных вещей, а не ряды раковин и унитазов, поэтому он отдал ключик своему соседу Феликсу. И это пришлось ему очень кстати. В маленьком грязном помещении на четвёртом этаже с больнично-зелёными стенами и облупившейся краской Феликс находил своё убежище от противных учителей со своими замечаниями об успеваемости, умников, имеющих смелость шутить над русским акцентом и людей вроде Мэтта с его мерзкой компанией. Феликс приходил сюда каждый день вместо физкультуры, физики, математики и остальных ненавистных предметов, садился на грязный пол, обнимая рюкзак и прижимая колени к груди, и сидел так в полном одиночестве, пытаясь не думать обо всём этом. Феликс уже успел наизусть выучить расположение следов от облупившейся краски на зелёных стенах, находя в них мерзкое толстое лицо мисс Капарро, над которым он смеялся, мешая Максу открывать йод, маленькую фигурку Кэтлин Фишерман — члена Совета Старост, которую он ненавидел всей душой, — и, конечно же, рожу Метта со свеженьким фингалом под глазом, который он обязательно оставит рано или поздно. Чаще всего Феликс прогуливал английский, с которым у него были особенные трудности. Эти восемь лет, вместо школы, он учился на родине с русскими преподавателями. Домашнее обучение — решение его матери, которая давным-давно предпочла оградить своего ребёнка от всех бед, которые может принести школа — общение, друзья, развлечения и прочие глупости жизни подростка мешали Феликсу грызть гранит науки — вот и всё объяснение. Однако, учение казалось ему “не таким уж сложным”, да и не особенно важным. Но с начала девятого года обучения, который проходил, на минуточку, в настоящей школе, по всем правилам, с домашкой, школьной формой (!) и прочими раздражающими неудобствами, да ещё и в чужой стране, у Феликса появилось большущее такое испытание — язык.<br/>
Язык давался ему очень тяжело, несмотря на то, что по-английски в их семье говорили довольно часто; это были иностранные гости или друзья отца, а младшие дети знали второй язык лучше, чем он сам. В общем, в конце августа Феликс пошёл, по решению матери, в десятый класс, хоть и был на год младше своих одноклассников. Тогда Феликсу пришлось столкнуться не только с языковым барьером, но и со сложной программой, сдобренной странными взглядами, издевательствами со стороны пары человек, о которых было упомянуто ранее, и проблемами с учителями. Его русские преподаватели всегда относились к своему ученику с уважением и терпели любой проступок, но здесь действовали свои правила и законы, и всем было откровенно плевать, почему ты опоздал, каким образом твоим аквариумным рыбкам удалось съесть идеально подготовленную домашнюю работу и откуда вдруг взялся рассеянный склероз, препятствующий запоминанию кучи исторических событий. В середине осени всё будто забыли, что Феликс — иностранец, больше не спрашивали, понимает ли он по-английски, а программа стала ещё труднее, и он стал чувствовать себя ещё более глупым и одиноким.<br/>
Тогда Феликс и познакомился с Максом Йондером  — парнем из школьной баскетбольной команды "Красные орки" (“Тупое название” — говорил Феликс. — “И форма у вас, почему-то, зелёная.” “Да зачётная форма.” — возражал Макс).<br/>
Йондер был таким себе лёгким на подъём и простым парнем, без "закидонов" и воспринимал жизнь буквально такой, какая она есть, не тратя время попусту на то, чтобы горевать о совершённых ошибках и бытовых проблемах, а именно прогуливал школу почти так же часто, как и Феликс, получая при этом неплохие оценки, (Феликс полагал, что это какими-то образом связано с ворованными ключами), однако, глупо было обвинять своего лучшего друга в проступках, которые сам же совершал, тем более, если других друзей пока не наблюдается, и вряд ли они появятся до конца учебного года. Правда, Йондер считался редкостной ленивой задницей, (умудряясь обвинять Феликса в аналогичном), и ему, как соседу по апартаментам, приходилось выполнять роль кухарки и уборщицы (последним он почти не занимался, поэтому уровень энтропии в комнате и кусочке кухни, мягко говоря, зашкаливал).<br/>
Макс предложил Феликсу соседство почти сразу после знакомства. Он жил один с начала года, и администрация грозилась подселить к Йондеру какого-нибудь “малыша” из средней школы. А Феликс был несказанно рад такой удаче; как ни странно, уговорить мать о заселении в общежитие не стоило большого труда; она сказала что-то о новых знакомствах и социализации, и на следующий день Феликс уже мог перевозить вещи, прикидывая, насколько хватит маминого терпения.<br/>
— Эй! — прикрикнул Макс, пытаясь в который раз залепить Феликсу лоб пластырем. Феликс, честно говоря, сомневался в способностях друга к оказанию первой помощи, но идти в медкабинет после такого позора, да ещё и публичного, казалось ему попросту невозможным. Благо, Макс никогда не задавал лишних вопросов.<br/>
— Не дёргайся. — В сотый раз повторил он, после ещё одной попытки приклеить пластырь. — У тебя шило что-ли в заднице, я не пойму…<br/>
— У меня гиперактивность — ответил Феликс, встряхивая головой, получив при этом от Макса небольшую затрещину. — Ай! Сдурел что-ли?<br/>
— Вау, ты знаешь слово "гиперактивность", я тебя поздравляю!<br/>
— Заткнись и приклеивай! — Феликс выпрямился, подставив лоб.<br/>
— СДВИГ?.. или как его?<br/>
— Да у самого у тебя сдвиг!<br/>
— А что тогда?<br/>
— Да хрен знает, как это по-английски… Но диагноз мне не ставили, так что я ещё вполне нормальный.<br/>
— Если не ставили, это не значит, что у тебя нет этого дерьма! Точно в интернете нарыл и выделываешься!<br/>
- Ну-ка, повтори, что сказал! - И Феликс, игнорируя недавние травмы, кинулся на Макса, сталкивая его на гладкий кафельный пол.</p><p>***<br/>
“...И не давай ему над собой издеваться. Ты вроде говорил, что Макс научит тебя каким-то приёмам или…”<br/>
— Да, да, я понял.<br/>
“Слушай, может я всё-таки поговорю с мамой на счёт тебя? Это ужасно, нельзя это терпеть!”<br/>
— Слушай, я… Я разберусь.<br/>
“Пожалуйста, Феликс! И помни, я очень люблю тебя и не вынуждаю лезть в драку самому! Просто будь осторожен, ладно? Эй!.. Ты слышишь?”<br/>
— Хорошо... Спокойной ночи… У вас ведь ночь, да?<br/>
“Ага. Ладно, держись там. Давай, созвонимся.”<br/>
Короткие гудки.<br/>
— Чувак, ты с кем балакаешь?<br/>
Феликс опустился на подоконник. Было пять часов вечера, и редкое холодное солнце уже подцепило своим оранжевым краешком крыши домов. Здания, деревья, машины, люди — всё окрасилось в голубоватый оттенок и отбрасывало длинные синие тени на слегка подтаявший снег. В кухне было недостаточно светло, чтобы сидеть без электрического освещения, но и недостаточно темно, чтобы им воспользоваться. Яркий жёлтый свет из помещения делал небо ещё темнее, чем оно было на самом деле, а солнце становилось жалким подобием перегоревшей лампочки.<br/>
Это зрелище вгоняло Феликса в тоску.<br/>
— Эй, ты там оглох что-ли? — прокричал Макс из комнаты. Из-за стены был слышен телевизор и хруст чего-то вроде попкорна.<br/>
— С сестрой.<br/>
— Чего?!..<br/>
— С сестрой, говорю! — устало крикнул Феликс в коридор.<br/>
Он всегда ждал этих разговоров, как глотка свежего воздуха. Сестра Кайла — самый лучший человек на всём свете, самое родное существо в его вселенной. Феликс и Кайла с детства были неразлучными друзьями; всегда и везде вместе: вместе играли, вместе учились, вместе убегали с участка в лес, строили там шалаши и представляли себя лесными королём и королевой, а когда понимали, что их скоро хватятся, прятались в огромном мамином гардеробе; брата и сестру часто принимали за близнецов — так они были похожи. Оба невысокого роста, оба круглолицые, с россыпью веснушек, всё те же вьющиеся непослушные волосы, прямо как у мамы; только у Феликса совсем светлые, пепельные, а у Кайлы — светло-русые, как пшеница. Иногда они забывали, что Кайла старше брата на год, и Феликс по ошибке называл возраст сестры, а не свой — так и прижилась эта привычка.<br/>
Изначально мать обоих хотела отправить Кайлу в Англию вместе с ним, но по какой-то непонятной причине передумала в самый последний момент; мысль о том, что сестра могла быть сейчас рядом, одновременно была горькой для Феликса и грела ему душу. После последней ссоры с матерью они почти перестали созваниваться, и Феликс уже подумал, что та забыла о существовании своего сына.<br/>
Но сегодня разговор с Кайлой оставил у Феликса неприятное чувство стыда; когда-то он доверял ей, но сегодня соврал — он не разберётся. Не справится. Это бесполезно.<br/>
Феликс отправился в комнату и лёг пластом на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Должно быть, выглядел он жалко: нос распух с одной стороны, на щеке громадная ссадина, синяк под глазом, светлые волосы спутались в одну большую копну, а веснушки совсем побледнели и почти исчезли с измотанного лица.<br/>
— Ты вроде хотел приготовить что-то пожрать, нет? — послышался голос Макса будто издалека.<br/>
— Отвали… — пробубнил Феликс в подушку.<br/>
Послышался активный хруст попкорна.<br/>
— Ладно, прости. Не дуйся, я же тебя спас, как-никак.<br/>
— Не ты, а Уокер, — ответил Феликс, переворачиваясь на бок.<br/>
— Уокер обязан разруливать инциденты с такими уродами, как Мэтт. А я твой единственный друг, меня надо ценить!<br/>
Феликс, кряхтя, поднялся с постели.<br/>
— С чем попкорн?<br/>
— Какой попкорн?<br/>
— Ну что ты там жрёшь?<br/>
— Крекеры. — Макс протянул другу пачку. — Хочешь?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Холодные сны.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снова этот холод. Ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Глаза слезились от мороза, а всё тело жгло так сильно, что казалось, это палящее солнце оставляет на нём свои следы в виде страшных ожогов. Феликс не мог видеть ничего перед собой из-за ослепляюще яркого света; он жмурился и закрывал лицо руками, но от этого адского свечения спрятаться было невозможно. Горячие слёзы лились из глаз и тут же замерзали на щеках, причиняя невыносимую боль, а каждый вдох ледяного воздуха был мучением.<br/>	От сумасшедшего холода и слепящего глаза света Феликс терял способность слышать и думать, был не в силах двигаться и говорить. Он попробовал было закричать, но лишь сильнее обжёг горло струями морозного воздуха, обволакивающими его изнутри; казалось, они разъедают тело, впиваются в кожу тысячей маленьких иголочек.<br/>	Вдруг кто-то толкнул Феликса в грудь с такой силой, что весь кислород вышел из лёгких, а грудная клетка прогнулась от удара. Земля, (если она была землёй), мгновенно ушла из-под ног. Он летел куда-то вниз, в бездну. Толщея воздуха давила со страшной силой, высасывая из груди остатки воздуха, ужас переполнял его, а в груди нарастало страшное чувство, заставляющее всё внутри сжиматься: скоро смерть. Снова. Свет куда-то пропал, но Феликс всё ещё не мог разлепить глаза, будто холод запечатал их ледяной коркой. Резкий удар в затылок. Леденящий душу крик.<br/>	Проснувшись, Феликс понял, что кричит он сам. <br/>	Собственная комната в общежитии закрутилась перед ним с бешеной скоростью, а затылок заныл от удара об спинку кровати. Едва разлепив глаза, Феликс попытался разглядеть свои дрожащие пальцы и сосредоточиться на них; где-то слышал, что если посмотреть во сне на свои руки, это мгновенно заставит очнуться. На самом деле он не видел смысла в этом совете, потому что сам раз сто лицезрел во снах и руки, и ноги, и прочие конечности, свои и чужие, при этом без какого либо намёка на желание проснуться, но на тот момент это было единственным средством, хоть как-то помогающим прийти в себя, которое пришло на ум.<br/>	К величайшему удивлению Феликса, этот способ оказался вполне действенным. Паника отступила, а окружающий мир уже не так походил на расплывчатое цветное пятно. Он облегчённо уронил голову на подушку, но тут же тихо взвыл, снова задев затылком острый угол кровати. <br/>— Это ты кричал? — Макс вбежал в комнату с деревянной лопаткой и сковородой в руках. — Что-то случилось?<br/>	Феликс приподнялся в постели, подавляя подступившую тошноту. Руки дрожали и отказывались удерживать на себе ватное тело, но сесть кое-как удалось.<br/>— Что, опять кошмар?<br/>	Макс кинул то, с чем пришёл на и без того заваленную всяким барахлом тумбочку Феликса, а сам сел рядом. <br/>— Ну ты меня напугал, конечно! Сны — такое дело… Особенно кошмары. У тебя есть хоть таблетки какие-нибудь, витамины, не?<br/>Феликс поморщился, вызвав ещё один приступ головной боли. “Какие к чертям витамины”, - подумал он. И, наверное, состроил не очень доброжелательную рожу, потому что получил в ответ строгий взгляд Макса.	<br/>Феликс догадывался, о чём он думает: возможно, чувствует вину за то, что не помог. Может, испытывает неловкость; конечно, не очень приятно жить с эмоционально нестабильным соседом по комнате. Он не исключал, что Макс стыдится его в такие моменты. Думать об этом было больно; Феликс не знал на кого злиться: на себя или на него. Возможно дело не в кошмарах и прочих закидонах. Даже если бы они магическим образом прекратились, ничего не изменилось бы, он это чувствовал. Может, он просто такой человек, которого стоит стыдиться. Может, и правда стоит.<br/>Макс ждал ответа, хмуро глядя Феликсу в глаза. Тот небрежно пожал плечами, сделав самое равнодушное лицо на свете. Макс вздохнул, подобрал с тумбочки сковороду и лопатку и двинулся обратно на кухню.<br/>“Вот и поговорили…” — подумал Феликс.<br/>	Издалека донёсся какой-то невнятный шум и крики. Тут же послышался плеск воды и шипения масла на сковородке.<br/>— Макс! — Крикнул кто-то из ребят помладше. — Где тебя носит?! Обещал мне...<br/>	Последние слова пропали среди громких голосов соседей и звона посуды. “Так странно…” — подумал Феликс. — “Макс готовит?..”</p><p>***<br/>	 Над головой бесконечной лазурной гладью блестело небо; как маленький глоток воздуха для города, уже давно стоявшего под густым слоем облаков. Полный штиль: никаких шквальных ветров, сбивающих с ног и пробирающих до самых костей. Солнце слегка припекало, но потепление было лишь временным; как и всегда, к середине декабря синоптики обещали резкое похолодание. Видимо, в честь приближающегося рождества погода решила чуть-чуть поднапрячься и сделать людям небольшой подарок в сочельник. Феликс с ностальгией вспомнил, как в такое время снег валит в Петербурге, но тут же оставил эту мысль. “Вот уж не думал, что придётся скучать по родине,” — усмехнулся он про себя.<br/>	Хорошее настроение у Феликса часто было связано с приятными и невероятно важными мелочами. Например, хорошая погода, то, что ел на завтрак, какого цвета надел одежду. Феликс любил солнечные дни; они были отмечены, как какие-то маленькие праздники в его воображаемом календаре. Проходя по парку мимо чёрных силуэтов голых деревьев, ему показалось, что те на миг приоткрыли свои сонные глаза, несмотря на разгар зимы, которая была скорее похожа на начало марта. О снеге в такое время не было и речи; он лежал кое-где скромными кучками и выглядел ещё более жалко рядом с ликующим солнцем и прозрачным небом.<br/>	С семи часов площадь уже успела заполниться спешащей пёстрой толпой школьников, начиная с маленьких шестиклашек и заканчивая парнями и девушками из двенадцатого. Их было особенно много: старшеклассники жили в общежитиях на площади прямо рядом со школой, чтобы не добираться с другого конца города каждое утро, стоя в длиннющих пробках. Они огромными толпами вываливались из дверей первого и второго корпусов — небольших двухэтажных домов, однако, не смотря на свою небрежность, довольно уютных, — и сопровождали своё появление громким хохотом и болтовнёй. Третье же здание выглядело намного солиднее двух своих соседей: балконы, недавний ремонт, большие комнаты и удобное расположение напротив парка были привилегией старост и отличников. “Берите пример с нашей гордости” — говорил директор во время каждого мероприятия, обязательной частью которого было награждение этой самой “гордости”. Конечно же, Феликс хотел жить в третьем корпусе; да и не только он; многие сверстники Феликса грезили о своих будущих апартаментах в “элитном месте”. Но до старосты ему было как до Китая пешком. “Хоть бы двойку по английскому исправить…” — думал он, рассматривая гладкие квадратные камушки площади, мелькающие под ногами.<br/>	 Через пару минут Феликс обернулся на громкие голоса, которые доносились со стороны первого корпуса и увидел небольшую группу парней и девушек, идущих в сторону огромной арки. Они непринужденно обсуждали что-то, время от времени заливаясь весёлым смехом в ответ на сказанную кем-то из них шутку. Феликс проводил компанию взглядом до самой арки, где подростки скрылись в её тени. Он смотрел в спины трём удаляющимся фигурам и ощущал какую-то странную неловкость. <br/>“Почему я не с ними, не знаешь?” — спросил Феликс сам себя. <br/>“Потому что ты лузер,” — быстро ответила одна мысль другой.<br/> “Чудесно…” — пробормотал он себе под нос. “Прекращай рефлексировать” — огрызнулась та. — “Не хватало ещё страданий на пустом месте”. <br/>	Феликс не нашёл, что ответить. Разговаривать с самим собой в последнее время было не очень приятным занятием; что-то внутри него, с чем он любил поболтать, за неимением собеседника, внезапно решило обидеться, вот так ни с того ни с сего, на пустом месте.<br/> - Первый признак шизофреника — это голоса в голове, — сказал как-то Макс, когда они решили скоротать вечер за просмотром недавно выпущенного триллера о психбольнице. <br/>“Какие ещё голоса,” — подумал тогда Феликс.  — “Херня раздражающая.” <br/>“Ну вот, ты начинаешь терять друзей” — отвечала “раздражающая херня” собственной персоной.<br/> “Были ли они друзьями?” — задумывался он. В самом деле, что заставляло Макса, довольно популярного в узких кругах парня с огромным багажом знакомых и приятелей везде, где только было можно познакомиться, контактировать с таким откровенным придурком, как Феликс Мур, недалёким двоечником с криво поставленной речью и ночными кошмарами, доставляющими проблемы не только им двоим, но и соседям по этажу. Каким образом вышло, что Йорден пригласил к себе жить именно этого парня?… <br/>“…Который рефлексирует и ноет на каждом шагу,” — вставил его внутренний собеседник.<br/>	Феликс хотел было начать отстаивать свои права за свободу мыслей, но его рассуждения прервали: где-то рядом послышались знакомые голоса.<br/> —Ой, да брось, никто и не думал ничего продавать без тебя… — проговорил юноша с надрывным хрипловатым голосом. <br/>“Мэтт!” — пронеслось у Феликса в голове. Он ускорил шаг, моля бога о том, чтобы его не заметили. Сзади уже разгорался спор.<br/>—Да они козлы, вот и всё! — отрезала писклявым голосом какая-то девушка. <br/>— Я бы попросил повежливее, — произнёс другой парень с ровным и приятным баритоном радиоведущего. — Если честно, твоя идея с билетами не кажется мне такой уж реальной. Я думаю, нам стоит подумать над этим вопросом ещё немного. — Этот голос Феликс тоже узнал. “Вряд ли это один из приятелей Мэтта; больно уж он деликатный,”— подумал Феликс.<br/>— Не слушай его, Гвэн. — обратился к девушке Мэтт. — Этот парень — самый настоящий жмот! — он залился неприятным, истеричным смехом, напоминающим карканье вороны, скачущей по помойке на краю площади. — Разве тебе не насрать, — он снова обратился к молодому человеку, — кто будет продавать наши билеты, а Дилан?<br/>	Феликс быстро миновал арку и свернул направо, чтобы не встретиться лицом к лицу с этой компанией. Переходя дорогу, он снова услышал низкий голос незнакомого парня.<br/>— …ах, да… Кэтлин не должна увидеть меня с вами…<br/>	Проходя мимо ресепшена при входе в школу, Феликс обнаружил, что снова забыл своё удостоверение. Он повернулся назад, к стеклянным автоматическим дверям, чтобы пройти через чёрный ход. Мэтт и его друзья, похоже, не торопились заходить. А Дилана и вовсе не было видно среди них; он исчез, как незапланированная галлюцинация.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Безымянная революция”.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…Феликс считал кабинет музыки самым чудесным местом во всей школе. Помещение поражало своими размерами: настоящий актовый зал, хоть и небольшой, но очень уютный, с широкими окнами и красивыми тяжёлыми шторами с золотыми кисточками, напоминающими занавес, что делало кабинет похожим на закулисье театра. Или на странную гримёрную, потому что вся она была завалена приятным хламом: на стульях, столах, шкафах, даже на полу лежали книги и пожелтевшие от времени стопки бумаг, перевязанные бечёвкой и заклеенные чем-то красным, очень напоминающим сургуч, пахнущим смолой и стариной. Это были учебники по музыкальной теории, которые библиотека «выбросила», чтобы освободить место для новых партий, и нотные тексты — их Феликс обожал рассматривать, когда оставался один. Он часто садился за фортепиано и играл просто так, для себя что-нибудь, что попадалось под руку, иногда импровизировал или подбирал на слух популярные песни, крутившиеся в голове.<br/>Музыкальная школа была уже позади, и Феликс не знал, что делать со своей судьбой дальше. Кем бы его хотели видеть родители? Кем бы он сам хотел быть? Этот вопрос часто заставлял его испытывать стыд перед самим собой и собой из прошлого — легкомысленным мальчишкой, у которого хотя бы был хоть какой-то жизненный ориентир — музыкальная школа. Феликс всегда пытался делать всё правильно или хотя бы так, как делают все — просто учиться, просто и без вопросов посещать бесчисленные кружки и секции, в которые его пихала мать, просто думать, что всё что ни делается — всё к лучшему, потому что все твои ошибки исправляются сами собой. За его спиной — богатые родители, которые, если что, всегда могут помочь, всё, что сейчас кажется незаконченным и неопределённым — это предпосылки к другой, настоящей жизни, в которой будет всё, что он пожелает. Этот учебный год слишком неожиданно ворвался в его жизнь — как сквозняк через форточку; сломал все стереотипы об этой самой «настоящей» жизни. С родителями можно поссориться, друзья могут предать, никто не подскажет тебе на ушко, что делать дальше и куда идти. Разговаривать с самим собой было так же бесполезно, как вести беседу со стеной в коридоре: ты задаешь ей вопрос, а в ответ слышишь только его отражение — тихое эхо. Ведь как ни крути, что бы Феликс не спрашивал, все ответы были одними и теми же. А что если его волнует немного другой, но не менее мучительный вопрос: «каким ты хочешь быть?»<br/>«Глупым избалованным ребёнком без смысла жизни?» — подсказывали Феликсу в его голове.<br/>Но смысл жизни, пожалуй всё-таки был — музыка. Русский учитель Феликса по истории искусств говорил, что люди, имеющие музыкальное чутьё и слух, обладают лучшей привилегией — возможностью в любом месте и в любое время оказаться в своём крохотном, но в тоже время огромном мире, умещающемся в их же собственных головах — мире, состоящем из звуков и образов, складывающихся одну большую головоломку, которую эти люди решают на раз. Феликс отлично это понимал; порой, играя на фортепиано, он мог отключить все свои мысли, и сосредоточиться только на мелодии, чувствуя каждую ноту физически, ощущая прикосновения пальцев к чёрно-белым клавишам на каком-то другом, тонком уровне, за гранью реальности и воображения.<br/>Феликс любил занятия в музыкальной школе. Он учился усердно, с неиссякаемым любопытством, проглатывал новый материал очень быстро, при этом успевая усвоить и отработать каждую деталь. Его нетипичное отношение к учёбе рождало некоторые конфликты с юными музыкантами. Феликс не очень уважал людей, ненавидящих сольфеджио и боящихся его, как огня, постоянно ноющих, что мама отдала не на бокс, их раздражающие вопросы: «Чего ты фигнёй страдаешь? Я бы сразу бросил». О нет, пожалуй, то, что родители в своё время отдали его в музыкальную школу и привили любовь к музыке, было единственным, за что Феликс был им очень благодарен. Но в этот тяжёлый год учёбы за границей небольшой радостью было хотя бы поиграть на пианино в кабинете музыки, пока учителя нет на месте.<br/> 	Когда какое-то место казалось непонятным, он звал Ирэн — девушку из вокального кружка, которая также, как и многие другие, частенько задерживалась тут после уроков. Ирэн, беря в расчёт её репутацию скромницы и тихони, можно было считать самой странной персоной из класса Феликса (не считая старосты, конечно). Она была совсем не похожа на этих шумных подростков, постоянно нуждающихся в бурном выражении своего мнения и эмоций. Не смотря на это, Феликса порядком раздражали люди, о которых нельзя было ничего понять с виду: злится, или ей действительно всё равно? Такие ребята вызывали у посторонних огромный интерес, возбуждали любопытство на совершенно пустом месте и создавали впечатление загадочных личностей со скелетами в шкафу совершенно на пустом месте. К тому же с ними всегда возникали проблемы, а из них рождались странные страхи: живёт себе такая девочка, никого не трогает, ведёт себя тихо, а потом возьми, да и пристрели кого-нибудь в один прекрасный день. Но об Ирэн даже в шутку никто бы не смел подумать в таком ключе, да и интерес к ней, похоже, проявлял только Феликс, и то лишь из простого любопытства.<br/>Стены кабинета музыки любили Ирэн. Она была здесь, как дома и даже представляла собой его часть, как своеобразный предмет интерьера, то, без чего эта комната не существовала бы совсем. Учителя делали вид, будто Ирэн была здесь всегда, а ученики не замечали её вовсе. Как она поёт, Феликс не имел понятия, как и о том факте, почему одногруппники называют её «девочкой из вокального кружка». Ирэн всегда тихо читала в углу или прибиралась, вытирала пыль и расставляла стулья и столы по местам в конце учебного дня. Феликс в тайне задавался вопросом, с какой целью она вообще сюда приходит, но остальные будто делали вид, что так и должно быть: мол, ещё какую глупость спросишь.<br/>Эта комната была не такой, как обычные кабинеты; никакого привычного среднестатистическому школьнику учительского стола и грифельной доски. Есть пианино, мостки для хористов, затаившиеся в углу под серой грубой тканью, парты с толстыми ножками треугольной формы, которые складывались в большие шестиугольные столы, мягкие кресла, давным-давно утащенные кем-то из актового зала вместо жёстких неудобных стульев с выпирающими гвоздиками, обычно падких на женские колготки. Но самой поразительной достопримечательностью сего места были… гитары! Вызывающие восторг у всех детей и подростков, от самой маленькой укулеле до большой акустической, важно поблёскивающей лакированным корпусом из красного дерева. Всё это великолепие висело вдоль левой стены, а рядом с ней стояла металлическая подставка с двумя электрическими гитарами. Одна из них была кислотно-зелёная, вся обклеенная стикерами, многие из которых уже почти стёрлись, побывав в руках у сотни детей. На фоне этой яркой особы и туба, и скрипка, и остальные жители комнаты казались простым фоном.<br/>Феликса не очень интересовали музыкальные инструменты; он имел дома три гитары, фортепиано и барабанную установку — можно было собрать полноценный оркестр. Его притягивала тёплая атмосфера и такое уютное спокойное чувство, сравнимое с тем, что люди испытывают, когда возвращаются домой, в своё уютное гнёздышко, после долгого путешествия. Затянувшиеся разговоры, сладости, хранившиеся в маленькой тумбочке в углу, вид на закаты и вечернюю площадь, витающий в воздухе аромат кофе и приятный, но весьма специфический запах металлических струн, старых книг и канифоли — всё это казалось таким своим, будто Феликс всю жизнь провёл здесь, в обществе гитар и хозяина кабинета — учителя музыки.<br/>Это был мужчина приятной наружности, хотя, правильней будет назвать его симпатичным молодым человеком. Он принадлежал к такой породе людей, чей возраст очень трудно определить, повстречав впервые и, как ни странно, практически невозможно, прожив с ним всю жизнь. Хозяин кабинета имел добрые черты лица, светлые глаза и веер морщинок в их уголках, который появлялся вместе с лёгкой улыбкой. Ученики звали его просто — Джек. Коротко и ясно, как удар саблей, внезапно, как взрыв разноцветной хлопушки, весело и звонко, как маленький марш. На двери его обиталища висела надпись, гласящая «Мистер Дж. Бальвински», но она казалась здесь совершенно нелепой, будто кто-то случайно перепутал её с табличкой кого посерьёзнее, вроде учителя математики. «Джек музыкант» — вот так будет правильней. «Кабинет Джека Музыканта».<br/>Можно было бы сказать, что все любили его — да, это, пожалуй, походило на правду. Джек обладал поистине волшебным обаянием, способным пленить абсолютно любого человека, даже самого скрытного, самого нелюдимого. Феликс знал это, как никто другой, так как сам умудрился попасть в этот плен; Джек, незаметно для себя, выполнял роль не только его учителя, но и друга, поддержки, иногда личного психолога, если это сравнение уместно. Однако, многим удалось крепко невзлюбил музыканта Джека: весь коллектив преподавателей ненавиделего, как злейшего врага; не нашлось бы взрослого в школе, кто не критиковал бы его методы работы, придираясь к самым незначительным погрешностям. Джек принимал гневные заявления в свой адрес абсолютно спокойно, без недовольства, а когда его спрашивали, что же он думает об обвинениях, говорил: «Если такое есть, значит я и правда ошибаюсь, что уж поделать. Не будут же просто так, верно?» Феликс больше всех злился, когда кто-то из учителей в открытую начинал говорить об увольнении Джека. «Как мы будем без нашего любимого преподавателя?» — говорил он и думал: «Неужели я останусь без верного друга?»…</p><p>***<br/>Тем ясным зимним днём мысли Феликса болтались в каком-то далёком измерении, наотрез отказываясь возвращаться обратно в его лохматую голову. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться; вся воспринимаемая информация тут же вылетала из памяти, как через невидимую дыру в черепе, через которую утекали все верные ответы.<br/> «Ну и почему ты не можешь держать себя в руках, когда это действительно нужно?» — застонало что-то в голове Феликса, вызывая тупую назойливую боль в висках при каждом слове.<br/> «Захлопнись,» — посоветовал тот своей голове.<br/>«Полный придурок,» — ответили ему. Феликс вздохнул и с громким стуком уронил голову на парту, завешивая лицо светлой копной волос.<br/>— Ну же, дружище, — Сухая тёплая ладонь ласково потрепала его по плечу. — не унывай так уж сильно.<br/>— Меня назвали придурком, — буркнул Феликс, уткнувшись носом в стол.<br/>— Кто же? — спросил Джек, судя по скрипучему звуку, подвигая стул и садясь рядом.<br/>Феликс простонал что-то нечленораздельное в парту. Джек вздохнул, не отнимая своей руки от его плеча.<br/>— Сейчас повалят спортсмены… — задумчиво произнес он. — Всем нужно что-то исправлять, знаешь ли. Сделать мой предмет обязательным для людей, которым это не нужно — бессмысленная затея, не правда ли?<br/>    Феликс чуть-чуть приподнял голову, уставившись на Джека одним глазом.<br/>— Хьюз прибежит, Картер, Рамирес, высокий такой, знаешь его… Вронски… И твой Йорден должен задницу притащить, полагаю…<br/>Теперь Феликс смотрел на своего собеседника уже двумя глазами, положив голову на руки. Джек мягко улыбнулся.<br/>— Сходи-ка рассортируй картотеку мисс Таббс, заодно развеешься. А то, я смотрю, ты заскучал.<br/>— Ещё чего! — нахмурился Феликс и снова спрятался, закрыв лицо капюшоном. — Вот придут баскетболисты, им будешь задания давать, пусть и сортируют. Не будут же они петь, в самом деле.<br/>Джек рассмеялся удивительно заливисто, как звон множества маленьких колокольчиков на ветру. Феликс поймал себя на том, что тоже чуть-чуть улыбается, прищурив глаза от солнца. За дверью послышалась какая-то возня. Она продолжалась ещё несколько секунд, когда из коридора кто-то крикнул: «Закрыли пасти!» и в кабинет неловко постучали.<br/>— Входите! — объявил Джек, с какой-то загадочной хитростью лицезревший сие действие.<br/>Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и оттуда вылетело что-то ярко-красное, пахнущее лаком для волос и чипсами. Это что-то неслось прямо на Феликса и неистово орало: «Зда-а-арова, Му-у-ур!»<br/>Парень мгновенно оказался в объятиях Макса, стискивающего его со всей силы, при этом успевая увесисто похлопывать по спине.<br/>— Что это с тобой, чувак? — спросил Феликс, удивлённо поглядывая на счастливую рожу своего друга. — Приступ любви ко всему сущему?<br/>Макс помотал головой, растрепав ярко-красные волосы, уложенные в какой-то немыслимый ирокез.<br/>— Всё! — Он топнул ногой и поднял руку вверх, к потолку, вставая в позу античной статуи греческого бога. — Она точно меня хочет, инфа сотка!<br/>Феликс мог догадаться, что речь идёт о Нэнси Дайсон, девушки из одиннадцатого класса, в которую Макс был «тайно» влюблён. «Тайно», именно в кавычках, как и большинство видов его деятельности, которые он ошибочно считал «тайными». Представить их вместе Феликс никак не мог, Нэнси была чуть ли не самой популярной девушкой в школе, командиром чирлидеров и просто страшной красоткой, а Макс рядом с ней буквально смотрелся серой мышью, даже со своей вырвиглазной укладкой. Некоторые особо охотные до сплетен личности поговаривали, что она уже занята, да и не кем иным, как Мэттом Вальманом, но Макс, само собой, отрицал этот факт, называя его пустой болтовнёй и слухами. А заметив хоть какое-то мало-мальское проявление внимания по отношению к нему — всё равно, спросила ли она, когда свободен Уокер, капитан их команды, или же во сколько заканчивается урок, — Макс уже был готов поделиться со всем миром своей победой.<br/>— Да неужели? Нэнси запомнила твоё имя? — съехидничал Феликс, с другой стороны принимая большие рулоны с плакатами от Джека.<br/>Макс мечтательно тряхнул чёлкой, ничуть не обидевшись на колкость.<br/>— Не поверишь: новый уровень! — ответил ему Миша Вронски, парень, играющий на центральной позиции в их команде. Он тут же изобразил, как поднимается по лесенке, подражая звукам игровых автоматов. — Они говорили целых две минуты!<br/>— Ваау, вот это прогресс! — восхитился Феликс, попутно разворачивая плакаты. — И о чём же вы говорили?<br/>— Она попросила меня починить ей шкафчик в раздевалке! — Улыбнулся Макс, хватая очередную порцию уже с другой стороны.<br/>По классу пронеслось протяжное и немного ироничное «О-о-о-о».<br/>— Ну дела! То есть ты был в женской раздевалке? — подскочил Энтони Рамирес, их атакующий. — Надеюсь, она была в одежде!<br/>Баскетболисты дружно заржали, но Макса, кажется, ничего не смутило.<br/>— Не волнуйся, дружище, когда она будет раздетой, незамедлительно тебе сообщу.<br/>Все снова засмеялись. Феликс развернул один из плакатов, среднего размера. На нём были изображены четверо молодых людей в чёрной одежде и белых театральных масках, закрывающих всё лицо. На масках красовались нарисованные выражения, по мнению Феликса, немного жутковатые: на парне, что стоял посередине - ехидная улыбка с хитрым прищуром. На том, что слева (он был самым низким из четверки) - хохочущее выражение, с распахнутым ртом и прикрытыми глазами. Справа от улыбающегося лица был некто в “злой” маске: нахмуренные брови, гневный оскал. И, наконец, последний человек, изображенный на плакате, стоящий с правого края: он был в маске, изображающей что-то вроде печали. Этот парень казалсянемного ниже Гнева и будто “прятался” за ним. Его поза, немного ссутулившись, и скрещенные руки отлично дополняли эмоцию на маске. Впрочем, как и у остальных; кроме парня в центре. Положение его тела казалось одновременно свободным и уверенным. Одной рукой человек держал маску, открывая кусочек подбородка; создавалось ощущение, будто ещё миг, и он тут же снимет её, покажет своё лицо. Сразу было понятно, кто из этой четверки несомненный лидер.<br/>Надпись сверху гласила: «Безымянная революция”. Будем в твоей школе в сочельник!»<br/>— Этот повесим на дверь. — Джек ловко выхватил плакат из рук Феликса.<br/>— А директор атата не сделает за эмблемы несанкционированных молодёжных объединений?<br/>— Да кто ему позволит… — усмехнулся Джек, унося плакат в коридор.<br/>— Эй, стойте! — бросился ему вдогонку Вронски. — Я вам доклад принёс!<br/>— Да успокойся ты уже, Миша! — Макс пихнул товарища в бок, усаживаясь на стол рядом с Феликсом. — Ого! — воскликнул он, указывая на плакаты. — Да нам подфартило! Заберём парочку с собой?<br/>— Если Джек разрешит, — ответил Феликс.<br/>Джек бы в любом случае разрешил, Феликс знал это, но воспользовался возможностью поиметь власть над ситуацией. Какое-то время назад он посмеялся бы над собой, увидев, что будет одним из преданных фанатов малоизвестной подростковой рок-группы, выступающей в школах и колледжах города. Они даже получили странное, но хорошо звучащее прозвище «Таинственная четвёрка». ("Уж лучше, чем их название. Несуразнее я не видела," — высказалась как-то Кэтлин Фишерман, староста класса Макса"). Самым интересным во всём этом процессе было то, что концерты проводились фактически незаконно, хотя большинство школ заранее знало о том, где и когда можно будет оторваться. Администрация школы прост делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Это подливало масла в огонь «духа бунтарства»; что интереснее: пойти на школьную дискотеку, согласованную с директором или на нелегальную вечеринку? Многие выберут второе, хоть оба варианта по сути и являлись одним и тем же.<br/>Однако, не для Феликса и Макса. Когда Феликсу впервые посчастливилось вживую увидеть “Четвёрку”, его мир будто перевернулся с ног на голову. Хоть лица музыкантов и скрывались за масками, то, что они сами творили на сцене, было поистине невероятным. Стиль “Безымянной революции” представлял собой смесь поп-панка, альтернативы и электроники, но и эти характеристики можно было назвать очень расплывчатыми. Феликсу казалось, что музыканты изобрели свой собственный панк; что-то было в аранжировке, в мотивах песен такое притягательное и необычное, что Феликс поражался тем, как четыре человека могли создавать настолько самобытную музыку. Он очень долго испытывал дежавю, всё не мог понять, кем же они всё-таки вдохновлялись; но определить так и не смог. Это было настолько стильно, оригинально, чувственно, живо, дерзко… Феликсу казалось, что все самые красивые слова, которыми можно было бы описать музыку “Революционеров”, тотчас же теряли смысл, когда она начинала звучать. И звучала она именно на том уровне, на котором Феликс воспринимал искусство; он ощущал совпадение колебаний звуков с волнением, которое росло где-то в глубине души и разрывало грудь на части: то от печали и скорби, то от злости, то от радости и непонятно откуда взявшейся любви. Какая-то невидимая нить тянулась из сердца Феликса к сердцам его музыкантов. Он чувствовал это. Не зря “Четвёрка” носила свои театральные маски: это создавало некий символизм, связывающий их музыку и чувства Феликса и не могло не вызывать у него восторг.<br/>	И не только у него. “Безымянная революция” обрела большую популярность среди всех старшеклассников в округе ещё в прошлом году. По рассказам Макса Феликс знал, что пик их славы пришёлся на прошлую весну, когда “Четвёрка” наконец покончила с каверами и выпустила свой первый альбом. Эти композиции он уже успел заслушать до дыр, проанализировал каждую строчку, буквально попробовал на вкус. С начала сентября, когда Феликс познакомился с творчеством “Безымянной революции”, он переложил несколько их песен на фортепиано и иногда играл в кабинете музыки (что очень радовало ребят, а Джек всегда хвалил его труд, что было очень лестно), и даже исписал стену в своей комнате в апартаментах самыми запоминающимися строчками.<br/>	Нетрудно догадаться, что подавляющую часть фанатов “Безымянной революции” больше всего волновали именно личности музыкантов. Они, конечно, интересовали и Феликса тоже. Трудно было поверить, что уже почти два года “Таинственная четвёрка” радовала своей музыкой слушателей и всё это время умудрялась оставаться “таинственной”. Никаких имён. Ни страничек в социальных сетях. Ничего наподобие интервью или сходок, встреч с поклонниками. Даже официального сайта не было: только аккаунт на Spotify и бумажные афиши. Даты концертов Феликс узнавал по слухам, чужим разговорам и, конечно же, от Джека, хоть он и клялся, что ни разу не видел музыкантов в лицо. За полтора года ни один член “Четвёрки” не проронил ни слова (за исключением, конечно, “Ехидной маски”. Но он тоже не баловал своих слушателей разговорами). Так у фанатов не оставалось ни единой теории о личностях “Революционеров”, которая была бы похожа на правду. Но самым интересным явлением по мнению Феликса был вокалист.<br/>	Вокалист “Безымянной революции”, тот самый парень в “хитрой” маске, был источником наибольшего внимания среди всех членов группы и единственным музыкантом из “Четвёрки”, у которого с точностью можно было определить пол: соответственно, мужской. Конечно, Феликс и Макс рассматривали тот вариант, что все члены группы были мужского пола; не смотря на абсолютно одинаковую чёрную мешковатую одежду на музыкантах, они оба были уверены, что видят перед собой парней: их выдавали широкие плечи и немного угловатые фигуры. Хотя, многие фанаты “Таинственной четвёрки” утверждали, что соло-гитарист - девушка, и этому в какой-то степени действительно можно было верить: музыкант в “радостной” маске был намного ниже своих коллег, и его формы казались более округлыми. Впрочем, как бы ни ломали голову поклонники “Безымянной революции”, единственным подтверждённым мужчиной всё-таки оставался вокалист. Многое в его личности вызывало вопросы; в первую очередь - голос. <br/>Голос “ехидной маски” не был настоящим. Он создавался искусственно, в компьютерной программе. Инопланетный бас вокалиста “преукрашивался” помехами и потрескиваниями, будто очень старая музыкальная шкатулка вдруг решила ожить и запеть своим собственным голосом. Конечно, оставалось загадкой, как “Четвёрка” обрабатывает вокал; многие говорили, что это делается заранее, а вокалист исполняет свои песни на сцене под фонограмму. Но Феликс и думать не мог об этом: слишком живым и ярким казалось ему исполнение. Даже сквозь помехи и обработку он чувствовал это неутомимую энергию, которой “Революционеры” заряжали его. Поэтому Феликс и Макс сошлись на мнении, что обработка происходит прямо во время выступления.<br/>За всё время знакомства, Феликс с соседом построили миллион теорий о личностях музыкантов, об их творчестве, жизнях, скрытых смыслах песен. Увлечение “Четвёркой” сдружило их, и Феликсу казалось, что это было чуть ли не единственным, что не позволяло их с Йондером дружбе не развалиться. Но он старался не думать об этом. Лучше было мечтать о “Революционерах”, о том, как он снова будет отрываться на их концерте, о загадочных масках и неземном голосе.<br/>Но путь на их концерт был ему заказан по нескольким причинам; одна из них — проблемы с деньгами. Не то, чтобы Феликс нуждался в них, когда жил в России; скорее даже наоборот. Но теперь его траты жёстко контролировались, а вход на концерт “Революции” стоил немало. Ещё одна причина, по которой Феликс не мог попасть на выступление - доступность билетов. Конечно, они не выглядели, как длинные яркие глянцевые бумажки с отрывным краем. Феликс вообще никогда их не видел, тем более - как их продают и, самое главное - кто. Осенью он попал на концерт бесплатно, в этом помогли “связи” Макса. Но это был единственный раз, когда друзьям удалось обойтись без билетов. Теперь же приближалось рождество, а вместе с ним - рождественский концерт “Четвёрки”. И нужно было снова думать о том, как туда попасть.<br/>— Давай прилепим его куда-нибудь на твою стену! — решил Макс, откладывая афишу побольше в сторону.<br/>— Ещё чего предложишь? — Обиделся Феликс. — Моя стена — святое дело, забыл? К тому же плакат ещё не наш, а у тебя уже планы на него появились.<br/>— Ну да! Думаешь, я буду сидеть тут и ждать, когда его Мэтт утащит?<br/>— Кстати о нём, — оживился Феликс, вспоминая утреннее происшествие. — У него, кажется, новая шестёрка.<br/>    Феликс тут же в подробностях пересказал своему другу нечаянно подслушанный разговор.<br/>— Как его, бишь, звали? — задумчиво произнёс Макс после двух минут молчания. — Дик? Дин? Дон?<br/>— Дон — Это женское! — вставил Вронски.<br/>— Заткнись, Миша, не мешай мне думать! — заткнул друга Йондер.<br/>— Да нечего тут думать! — возмутился тот. – Очередной чел, продающий билеты на "Четвёрку" избранным. А. не, не так… — Миша выпятил грудь и сделал лицо мудрого старца, объявляющего о каком-нибудь пророчестве. — Только ииииииизбранным!<br/>– Ииии… — передразнил его Макс тоненьким голосом.  <br/>— Парни, стихните на минутку. — Джек высунул нос из коридора. — Там у нас Канцлер в соседнем кабинете.<br/>    Смех и разговор мигом стихли, слышен был только шелест бумаги и скрип мебели, царапающей линолеум — парни судорожно запихивали плакаты под столы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Упырь и ведьма.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В темноте раздаётся плеск воды. Я в который раз дёргаю расшатанный рычажок, пытаясь включить свет — единственную лампу, встроенную в низкий потолок ванной. Но и этого вполне достаточно. Комната совсем крохотная: только раковина, душ, туалет и круглый синий коврик, выцветший от времени, на котором помещается от силы один человек. Наконец, рычажок поддаётся. Свет слепит глаза, привыкшие к темноте, первые несколько секунд. Позволяю себе скинуть грязную одежду прямо на кафельный пол: сначала летит растянутый серый свитер, затем юбка, бельё, чулки. <br/>Устало встряхиваю черной копной спутанных волос, похожих сейчас на птичье гнездо или запутанный клубок ниток, с напряжением вглядываюсь в рисунок пожелтевшей от времени и влажности плитки на стене, стараясь не смотреть в маленький осколок стекла в круглой раме, висящий на уровне моих глаз. Что-то не так с зеркалами… Они смотрят на меня особенно пристально в этот вечер, будто прожигают своими взглядами из-под тишка; я даже немного удивлена: надо же, проявили интерес к моей жалкой душонке впервые за долгое время, — думаю об этом с лёгким ехидством, как будто, с надеждой на то, что простой кусочек стекла услышит столь дерзкие высказывания, прозвучавшие в моей голове. Я захожу в душ аккуратно, опасаясь попасть в поле зрения маленьких проныр — невидимых глаз с осколками вместо зрачков. Но в последнюю секунду ловлю взглядом опухшие, усталые, обычные человеческие — всего лишь мои. Не могу не задержаться на большущих синяках, подчёркивающих болезненный и усталый вид. Ничего более. Стою неподвижно ещё секунду, глядя в глаза своему маленькому двойнику. Они стали почти чёрными, слились со зрачками так, что невозможно различить их границы. Вспоминаю забавный факт: в детстве радужки были непонятно-болотными, и папа называл за них «Зеленоглазая моя»…<br/>Горячие струи воды обрушиваются на мою усталую голову. До жути хочется спать; тщетно пытаюсь бороться со сном, сосредоточив свой взгляд прямо на источнике света по центру потолка. Не знаю точно, сколько сейчас времени, но догадываюсь, что уже давно перевалило за три ночи.<br/>«Зеленоглазая моя…» В обстановке ванной с низким потолком, находясь в сонном бреду, который сейчас переживает моя голова, я чувствую, как эти слова звучат для меня сейчас — приторно и слащаво.<br/>Мысленно пытаюсь заставить себя проснуться, но вскоре закрываю глаза и забываюсь лёгкой дрёмой под ровный шум воды, стараясь сосредоточиться на тепле, расходящемся по телу. На ум опять приходит отец. Проверяю, не забыла ли я, как он выглядит; всё-таки, не навещала их уже более полугода и даже не утруждаюсь испытать за это никакого стыда. Мой мозг быстро избавляется от лишних образов и мыслей, оставляя только те, что считает нужным. Пустые обрывки воспоминаний являются ко мне во снах: голос, ощущение, краткий миг, прикосновение… Такие сны перестали мне нравиться в последнее время; просыпаюсь часто с противным чувством недосказанности, будто пропустила что-то очень важное, невероятно ценную подсказку от призраков моего прошлого… Или нет?<br/>Отец ассоциируется у меня с ранним беззаботным детством: весёлый, с тёмной бородой и большим носом, румяные, как яблоки, щёки, всегда смеющиеся голубые глаза. Вспоминаю его запах, когда он приходил домой после работы, обязательно с огромным ароматным пакетом разнообразных сладостей из своей пекарни; и пах также, как они — корицей с мёдом, сахарной пудрой, сухофруктами и свежеиспечённым хлебом — настоящим хлебом, живым, воздушным, золотистым, часто ещё тёплым. Папа всегда приносил буханки три; одну я съедала сразу же, пропуская пакеты зефиром и шоколадным печеньем; не было ничего вкуснее простого чёрного хлеба, сделанного своими руками — руками, которые укрывают тебя одеялом на ночь, напевая колыбельную, обнимают и вытирают слёзы, стекающие про щекам. Всё, что нужно — лишь интуиция; случайное движение руки — и ровный кусочек немного косит влево, а золотистая корка становится на пару тонов темнее, но это многим лучше чёрствых одинаковых сладостей, украшающих полки городских магазинов. Это был хлеб, который впитал чей-то далёкий смех, звон колокольчика на двери и весёлые песни, напеваемые пекарем. Лучше него не было никакой еды в мире.<br/>Я обнимала папу, брала с собой надкусанную буханку, и мы шли к маме на задний двор, где стояла воздушная конструкция из проволоки и стекла, представляющая собой большой прозрачный купол — теплица. Папа доставал из кармана куртки маленький ключик, аккуратно открывал им хрупкую дверь, и мы вдыхали влажный воздух, как в джунглях, с запахом мокрой земли и коры деревьев. Затем преодолевали недлинный, но сложный для меня пятилетней путь через заросли помидоров и колючие листья огурцов и баклажанов. Там, у дальней стены, и работала мама — маленькая живая женщина с вьющимися каштановыми волосами и тонкими губами, которые складывались в нежную улыбку при виде нас с отцом.<br/>— Ух-ты, кто это к нам пришёл? — говорила она, скидывая запачканные землёй перчатки, и мягко стискивала меня в своих объятьях.<br/>Эти объятья мне иногда снятся. Я просыпаюсь и хватаю руками воздух, ловя ощущение тепла на своих плечах. Грустно ли мне? Страшно? Не могу понять, теряется смысл, та невидимая нить, что протягивается через весь сон, обрываясь на кульминации. Затем я могу различать лишь обрывки. Этих тёплых рук вовсе и не было, лишь спонтанное видение моего усталого разума.<br/>Пошла в школу. В первом классе я была самой маленькой и хилой из своих ровесников. Помню свой первый школьный день — конец августа, а осень уже начала обрывать одежду с усталых деревьев; солнце почти не показывалось, перестав дарить людям их дозу летнего тепла. Ветер, усиливающийся с каждым днём, сдувал все на своём пути, напоминая нам о приближающихся переменах в погоде. Я ехала в школу одна, без родителей; мы жили на окраине, очень далеко от неё, и я добиралась туда на единственном автобусе, с маршрутом через весь город, затем шла квартал пешком - и вот оно, грубоватое серое здание с огромными коваными воротами вокруг - мой будущий второй дом.<br/>Трудный путь преодолён. Мне, маленькой девочке с большими испуганными глазами, было так страшно пересекать границу в виде большой деревянной двери, которая разрывалась от непрерывного потока незнакомых мне людей и детей; что делать? Куда идти? Я рванулась бежать по лестнице, но вдруг споткнулась каблуком о камень и растянулась на ступеньках, разрывая новые колготки.<br/>За спиной раздался смех. Мне резко стало так страшно и одиноко, я вспомнила своих маму и папу, которые были тогда так далеко и даже не подозревали, что что-нибудь может случиться с их дочерью в самый первый день, да ещё и разодранная в кровь коленка очень сильно болела, так что я дала волю чувствам и громко разрыдалась. Смех сзади только усилился. Я лишь попыталась встать, нащупывая следующую ступеньку, но снова упала на шершавый грубый камень. Вдруг чья-то холодная рука вцепилась в мою поцарапанную ладошку и потащила по ступенькам наверх. Я шла, спотыкаясь об высокие ступени, слишком большие для моих маленьких ног.<br/>— Упырь! Защищает первоклашек! — заорал сзади какой-то мальчишка. Я ещё больше вцепилась в поданную мне руку и уверенно затопала наверх, игнорируя ноющую боль в теле. Какое-то странное чувство проснулось во мне, оно вернуло утраченные силы даже с избытком, позволяя моим худеньким ногам нестись вперёд что есть силы.<br/>Гнев?..<br/>Когда мы прошли лестницу до конца, мой «спаситель» наконец повернулся, и я смогла увидеть его лицо. Оно было совершенно не похоже на лицо упыря, каким его обозвали; скорее наоборот. Мальчик был очень красив, со взрослыми чёткими чертами лица, ярко выраженными скулами и носом с небольшой горбинкой, таким же острым и ровным. Но по росту и телосложению я могла догадаться, что мальчик старше меня всего на пару лет. Его волосы были угольно-чёрными, как перья у ворона, а глаза тёмными и серьёзными. Они показались мне завораживающе пугающими, и я сразу отвела взгляд.<br/>— Это ты упырь? — спросила я, стараясь держаться уверенней.<br/>— Да, — ответил мальчик, сохраняя спокойный тон.<br/>— Не похож, — констатировала я. — Как тебя зовут?<br/>— Доминик… Вебер. — Он протянул мне руку снова, но теперь, чтобы поздороваться. Выглядел он немного жалко, стоя рядом с маленькой грязной первоклассницей с растрёпанными волосами, но его лицо оставалось таким же серьёзным, как будто всё было под контролем.<br/>— Я Рэйчел Купер, — я пожала его руку. —Можешь называть Рэй, если хочешь, мама меня так зовёт.<br/>Помню, что в детстве я никогда не дружила с девочками. В третьем классе смотрела на своих сверстниц, уже подросших, играющих в куклы или сплетничающих на заднем дворе, и они казались мне абсолютными копиями друг друга, будто матрица дала сбой: все в яркой одежде, с косичками, аккуратные, как маленькие куколки в витринах сувенирных магазинов.<br/>	Эта моя неприязнь часто служила поводом для споров с Домиником. Правда, спорила только я, он в основном слушал и лишь изредка вставлял своё, когда я останавливала непрерывный поток слов, чтобы отдышаться <br/>- Фу, ну и мерзость, - говорила я, - правда ведь?<br/>- Не знаю, - как всегда спокойно отвечал Доминик.<br/>- Хочешь сказать, что ты за них? - злилась я.<br/>- Но ты ведь тоже девочка, Рэй... <br/>Я всегда демонстративно отворачивалась, будто бы не слышала этой фразы. "Что это такое - быть девочкой?" - должен был возникнуть вопрос в моей маленькой голове; носить платья и яркий макияж? Играть в куклы, заниматься сущей чепухой, обсуждать мальчишек круглые сутки? Но что же тогда делать взрослой женщине? Я представляла, как однажды мне исполняется двадцать один год - долгожданная для всех дата; как я становлюсь наконец взрослой, ухожу из родительского дома. Куда идти? Что делать? Что должна делать женщина в моём случае? "Если я не делаю то, что следует делать девочке, то может, я и не девочка вовсе?" - со страхом думала я. В моей голове рисовался образ идеальной женщины: безупречно выглядит, хорошие манеры, всегда права, всегда делает то, что следует, слушается старших. "Как же глупо быть идеальной!" - думала я. "Зачем это вообще придумали?"<br/>Спрашивать у мамы было стыдно, а когда я наконец-то собралась с силами, чтобы задать ей этот мучающий меня вопрос, то получила в ответ: "Не беспокойся, всё приходит со временем". <br/>- Как это? - спросила я.<br/>- Вот так, нужно просто спокойно плыть по течению, а потом время расставит всё на свои места, и ты всё поймёшь.<br/>Но мне нужно было здесь и сейчас, никаких ожиданий, никакого времени, никаких загадочных и пафосных маминых фраз. Теперь оставалось оглядываться на ровесниц, испытывая те же чувства, что и раньше: меня тошнило от этой слащавости; я никогда не понимала, как можно пропускать всё мимо, все явления и события, которые происходят в мире, занимаясь такими глупостями, как игры в куклы и дурацкие сплетен. Когда наступал май, вместо игр во дворе и бесцельных по моему мнению бесед, я шла одна в бор, брала с собой еду, небольшой спальный мешок и альбом для рисования и проводила там по нескольку дней наедине с собой и нежным тёплым ветром, только проснувшимися от долгого сна цветами и ярким небом — всё дышало, жило и пело щебетаньем птиц, шелестом листьев и завыванием ветра высоко-высоко в кронах деревьев. Я не могла пропустить это чудесное явление. После школы или рано утром я часто сидела у небольшого пруда и рисовала птиц, сидя на траве со своим альбомом в руках. Из-за таких долгих прогулок я частенько прогуливала школу или приходила на уроки растрёпанная, со следами от земли и травы на одежде. За это меня тоже дразнили, называли бездомной, лешим и даже ведьмой. Однако, последнее было весьма приятным; я сама в свои восемь лет представляла себя таинственной волшебницей, частью этого хрупкого мира, так и манящего меня своей призрачной красотой, кричащего: «Мы здесь, мы живы, мы дышим!»<br/>Реже я брала с собой Доминика. Мы с ним очень сблизились за эти несколько лет. У обоих были только мы сами: два изгоя, лишние везде, кроме тех мест, где мы проводили свободное от уроков время. Мы могли разговаривать часами, гуляя вместе по протоптанным мной лесным тропинкам или сидя у любимого пруда на песчаном берегу. Когда солнце приближалось к горизонту, Доминик становился всё печальнее и печальнее, а когда начинало смеркаться, он говорил:<br/>— Извини, мне нужно идти… Моя мама…<br/>Я всё понимала, молча качала головой, и мы расходились: он шёл в сторону реки, а я в сторону дороги, оглядываясь назад, в его сторону.<br/>Я не знала, но догадывалась, что дома у Доминика происходит что-то нехорошее. Мы никогда не говорили об этом; когда я начинала разговор о семье, он тут же менял тему или отводил взгляд и повторял: "Сейчас не время". Я знала из его тревожных взглядов, видела, как он реагирует на прикосновения и громкие звуки, сутулится и постоянно оглядывается назад, будто в страхе приближающейся погони. Каждый вечер, провожая взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру, я чувствовала, как моё сердце начинает биться быстрее от нарастающего волнения.<br/>Однажды я была у него дома.<br/>Доминик никогда не приглашал меня к себе. Как-то раз его не было в школе с неделю; я начала не на шутку беспокоиться. Несколько дней я не гуляла в лесу, приходила на уроки раньше, ждала его у крыльца и вскакивала каждый раз, заслышав где-то вдалеке знакомый голос. В то время было пасмурно, но никаких дождей: сухо и ветрено. Серый и тревожно-сонный период поздней осени перед началом холодов и дождей. Я не могла смириться с этим: знала, что Доминик обожает такую погоду и не могла даже смотреть в сторону леса без тревожной грусти. Несколько дней от Доминика не было ни слуху ни духу.<br/>Помню, как стояла на пороге перед старой деревянной дверью с проржавевшим замком. Меня била дрожь, то ли от волнения, то ли от внезапно поднявшегося сильного ветра. Стучать? Дверь угрожающе скрипела, замок страшно постукивал по ней в ритм ветру.<br/>И вот, я постучала. И тут же в страхе зажмурила глаза, отдёргивая от двери руку.<br/>— Эм… Привет? — произнёс женский голос.<br/>Я медленно открыла глаза и аккуратно подняла взгляд на девушку, стоящую на пороге. Она была высокой и очень худой, с длинными чёрными волосами. Одета в короткую чёрную юбку и такого же цвета растянутый свитер. Можно было сказать, что девушка выглядела болезненно из-за больших синяков под глазами и оливковой кожи, которая казалась серой при свете пасмурного дня и полумрака коридора, из которого она выглядывала на улицу. Но девушка совершенно не выглядела слабой: наоборот, она излучала власть хозяйки этого дома.<br/>— Если ты от Роджеров, то можешь уходить. Мы не сможем вернуть деньги до конца ноября, — произнесла она холодно и равнодушно без злобы или обиды. Этот тон немного успокоил меня, и я решилась наконец открыть рот. Но вместо слов оттуда вырвались только нечленораздельные звуки.<br/>— Ээээ… Я… З-з…<br/>— Ты за Домиником? — всё так же равнодушно произнесла девушка.<br/>Я кивнула.<br/>— Он сейчас занят, — ответила она.<br/>Дар речи тут же вернулся ко мне.<br/>— Я хочу его видеть сейчас! — Я попыталась сказать это как можно уверенней, но мой голос дрожал и срывался, так что сказанное походило на блеяние овцы.<br/>Девушка уставилась на меня своими большими спокойными глазами. Они были светло-голубыми, но не как у моего отца, а немного прозрачными, как льдинки. Эти глаза ещё больше подчёркивали её худобу и голова то ли из-за них, то ли сама по себе казалась слишком маленькой.<br/>— Ты ему кто вообще? — Выдала я и тут же испугалась тому, что назвала хозяйку дома на «ты».<br/>Девушка вздохнула и едва заметно нахмурилась, прямо как Доминик, когда начинал сильно раздражаться.<br/>— Хорошо. Ты можешь войти. Но… — она сделала небольшую паузу, оглянувшись назад, в тёмный коридор. — Бы-стро, — произнесла по слогам.<br/>И мы исчезли во мраке серого деревянного дома, захлопнув за собой тяжёлую дверь. Ржавый замок угрожающе щёлкнул, поскрипывая. Я оказалась в полной темноте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Мария Вебер.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мы шли не очень долго, хотя снаружи коридор казался мне длиннее и шире. Весь путь от прихожей до скрипучей лестницы я раз за разом оглядывалась назад, будто выслеживая каких-то невидимых зрителей. В темноте мерещились чьи-то лица, пол под нашими ногами скрипел так, будто тысячи криков вырывались из-под старых досок; в обстановке старого и страшного незнакомого дома эти звуки я бы сочла криками ужаса. При каждом шаге я ощущала прикосновения невидимых холодных рук на своих щиколотках; непонятно откуда взявшийся страх закрадывался в самое сердце, перебирая своими ледяными пальцами внутри грудной клетки.<br/>	 Моя сопровождающая внезапно ускорила шаг и нам пришлось повернуть влево; я споткнулась о какой-то выступ и чуть не растянулась на полу, вовремя устояв на ногах. Падать тогда очень не хотелось. В углу я увидела гигантское зеркало в толстой старинной раме с позолоченным, но потускневшие от времени орнаментом. Оно было таких внушительных размеров, что можно было рассмотреть в нём весь коридор, лестницу и комнату справа, а фигурки двух человек - маленькая и большая - смотрелись в нём как-то жалко и несуразно. В нём хотелось увидеть роскошный зал, канделябры с тысячей свечей, драгоценные ковры и джентльменов под руку с дамами в красивых старинных костюмах. Я мимоходом кинула взгляд на потемневшую поверхность зеркала и меня пробрал настоящий ужас: напротив меня стояло что-то, лишь отдалённо напоминающее человека: бледная кожа, тонкие и длинные руки и ноги (наверное, такой эффект создавался из-за слегка вытянутой формы зеркала), а с такого же мертвенно-белого лица смотрели две чёрные дыры вместо глаз. Я тут же отскочила, не узнав в зеркале саму себя.<br/>— Тихо! — приказала моя проводница и слегка подтолкнула меня в спину подальше от угрожающей тяжёлой рамы.<br/>Я тут же тряхнула головой и крепко зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, всё было по-старому: самый обычный коридор, не такой уж и тёмный, а в зеркале самая обычная я в школьной юбке и серой блузке, с обычными глазами, правда, немного напуганными, как всегда. Голос хозяйки дома резко привёл меня в чувство и все иллюзии, всплывающие передо мной секунду назад, тут же испарились, будто их и не было вовсе.<br/>Это был первый раз. Детский страх, появившийся тогда, в коридоре старого чужого дома, у старинного большого зеркала, которое, как я узнала днём позже, продали на барахолке за бесценок. Страх этот преследует меня до сих пор; за много лет я, пожалуй, могу сказать, что хоть немного научилась контролировать его: я решаюсь иногда подшутить над ним, позлиться, посмеяться над самой собой и той мной, что смотрит пустыми глазами из-за стекла, то ли посмеиваясь, то ли со злостью уставившись на своё идеальное подобие — девушку по ту сторону.<br/>Каждый раз, становясь перед очередным зеркалом, невзначай забытым, не укрытым плотной тканью, мне становится одновременно неловко и смешно рассуждать о природе своего страха; тут же начинаю придумывать новые шутки и отговорки: «Рейчел, тебе больше не семь. Пора бы взрослеть», — говорю сама себе.<br/>«А она?» — смотрю ей в глаза. Тут же хочется убежать, или провалиться на месте куда угодно, исчезнуть, испариться, не существовать, пока эта неживая пара глаз спокойно разглядывает меня, вонзая свой взгляд куда-то очень глубоко. Я не беспокоюсь, но странное ощущение преследования всегда остаётся.<br/>Начинаю успокаивать себя: тогда, в детстве, страх мигом прошёл, не успев появиться. Он исчез, когда девушка, обещавшая устроить встречу с моим школьным другом, толкнула меня в спину, подгоняя.<br/>— Идём, — так же холодно произнесла она.<br/>Я тут же оторвала свои ватные ноги с места, где стояла несколько секунд как приклеенная, и последовала за ней.<br/>Преодолев коридор, мы столкнулись с лестницей наверх; здесь было намного светлее и, к моему огромному облегчению, не висело ни одного зеркала. Как только девушка сделала несколько шагов по скрипучим ступеням, из-за соседней двери послышался женский голос:<br/>— Луиза! Ты одна?<br/>Девушка остановилась на месте и оглянулась на меня, чтобы я последовала её примеру. Я тоже послушно замерла, прислушиваясь.<br/>— Луиза? Я знаю, что это ты, дорогая. Ты там одна или опять с этим парнем? — Голос, по видимому, принадлежал женщине среднего возраста и, возможно, немного простуженной, потому что он был слегка хрипловатым. <br/>— Я одна, мам, — ответила девушка.<br/>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я всегда узнаю, если ты соврёшь! Если ты не одна, я выгоню этого придурка взашеи! — крикнули ей. Я слегка отшатнулась, услышав в голосе несколько угрожающих ноток.<br/>— Я одна, мам. — Спокойно повторила Луиза.<br/>Ответа не последовало. Девушка кивнула мне головой, указывая наверх.<br/>Я поднималась как можно тише, но ступени всё равно предательски скрипели, как бы осторожно я ни ставила ноги. Мне приходилось постоянно оглядываться, в страхе снова услышать, как мою проводницу окликают из-за двери и тем более - звуки шагов. Выходит, Луиза вовсе не хозяйка дома? Я знала, что она не мать Доминику — слишком молодая, но увидев её, у меня не было никаких сомнений в её превосходстве над остальными: взгляд её, жесты, казалось, принадлежали человеку, владеющему всем, что было в этом доме. Так кто же она? Сестра? Доминик никогда не рассказывал про сестёр. В любом случае, знакомиться с их матерью я не горела желанием. Не хотелось последовать примеру того самого "придурка", судя по всему, такого же неудавшегося гостя.<br/>Мы остановились у очередной двери. Луиза достала из кармана юбки связку ключей и осторожно и тихо открыла замок самым маленьким. Несколько скрипов ключа в замочной скважине и дверь поддалась. Моему взору открылась небольшая, но не тесная комната с зелёными стенами, покрашенными немного криво, будто маляр не закончил ремонт, но потом внезапно решил оставить всё как есть, кроватью, шкафом и тумбочкой, очень старыми, с какими-то странными следами не то от когтей, не то от очень тупых ножей по бокам и одним небольшим окном с низким подоконником. На этом подоконнике и сидел Доминик. Увидев, наконец, своего друга, я была готова броситься к нему в объятья сразу же, но как только он обернулся, я застыла на полпути к окну, увидев выражение раздражения и гнева у него на лице. Моя радостная улыбка тут же угасла. Луиза стояла, совершенно равнодушно глядя на нас, и перебирала ключи в связке.<br/>— Побыстрее. — Предупредила она.<br/>Доминик со злостью уставился на мою проводницу и заговорил с ней таким тоном, какого я ещё не слышала у него за всё время нашего знакомства.<br/>— Зачем ты привела её сюда? — Зашипел Доминик. — Хочешь, чтоб я тут вечность просидел, да? Она точно хочет. — Он кивнул в сторону лестницы. — Ты зачем припёрлась, отвечай давай!<br/>Я не поняла, кому предназначался последний вопрос: мне или Луизе, по этому хотела было оправдаться за своё внезапное появление, но девушка начала первой:<br/>— Не ори, - буркнула она и указала на меня, стоящую рядом. -  Давай, общайся с ней и всё такое. И дело с концом. Только быстро.<br/>— Вали отсюда и Рэйчел уводи! Сейчас мать прибежит и будет нам обоим колония строгого режима! - закричал Доминик.<br/>Луиза прищурилась.<br/>— Ого! Рейчел. А я Лу. — Она протянула руку, будто собиралась, наконец, познакомиться и как-то недобро улыбнулась мне, изображая доброжелательность.<br/>— Не издевайся! Просто уходи! — Вскипел Доминик.<br/>Луиза ухмыльнулась и вдруг резко схватила меня за локоть, утаскивая за дверь. Я не успела вымолвить ни слова, прежде чем девушка повернула ключ в замке. Когда Луиза потащила меня вниз по лестнице, я выдернула руку и остановилась у двери.<br/>— Что это всё значит? Ты что, меня просто подразнить сюда притащила или как?<br/>Лу посмотрела на меня так же спокойно и равнодушно, как и в момент нашей встречи. Меня начала раздражать эта равнодушность; <br/>— Не злись… Рейчел. Да? — Она уставилась на меня оценивающим взглядом. — Братишка, бывает, вредничает, ты, наверное, знаешь. На самом деле, он был очень рад тебя видеть. Просто… — Луиза оглянулась в сторону лестницы. — Обстоятельства не позволяют.<br/>— Что это всё такое? — спросила я шёпотом, когда мы проходили по коридору. Я старалась идти как можно осторожнее и смотреть только направо или в спину Лу, чтобы снова не встретиться со страшными глазами из зеркала. — Почему ты его запираешь? Он сделал что-то плохое?<br/>— Ну… Как тебе сказать… — начала Луиза, — он никогда не делает то, что говорят. Вот и сидит теперь там.<br/>— Я тоже никогда не делаю то, что говорят! — воскликнула я, вспоминая все наши вечерние прогулки по лесу, лазанье по деревьям и пропущенные уроки. — Можешь посадить меня туда тоже!<br/>— Шшш… — Луиза приложила палец к губам. — Я его никуда не сажаю, это мать сажает. Не защищай его, сам виноват.<br/>Проводив меня до выхода, сестра Доминика остановилась.<br/>— Ты можешь прийти, когда матери не будет дома…<br/>Мы обе постояли ещё какое-то время, затем Луиза захлопнула за собой тяжёлую скрипучую дверь и я осталась одна. “Что это только что было?” — пронеслось у меня в голове.<br/>***<br/>Я сдалась очень быстро. Утром, прогуляв школу, я неслась к невысокому серому дому, с очень ценным содержимым своего школьного рюкзака: бумажный пакет с ягодными пирожками из папиной пекарни. И снова на пороге стояла Луиза, в той же одежде, что и в прошлый раз, только выглядела она ещё более худой и немного более бледной. Девушка молча кивнула мне, и мы пошли через тот самый коридор, только в этот раз он был хорошо освещён, а страшного зеркала там будто и не бывало. При свете он выглядел совершенно по-другому; я не могла сказать, что именно в нём изменилось, кроме отсутствия зеркала, но мы будто попали в абсолютно другое место. Луиза не просила меня быть тише или не скрипеть ступенями, по этому я сделала вывод, что их матери сейчас нет дома. Однако, я успела как нельзя вовремя.<br/>Лу снова достала тот маленький ключ из кармана юбки. «Неужели она запирает его, даже когда они тут одни?» — подумала я.<br/>Всё было так же, как и в прошлый раз: Доминик снова сидел на низком подоконнике. Я, наученная горьким опытом, не бросилась его обнимать, а просто аккуратно встала у двери, ожидая реакции. Луиза ушла, молча закрыв за нами дверь, при этом кинув в сторону брата хитрый взгляд.<br/>Доминик виновато опустил глаза. Он уже не выглядел злым, скорее грустным. Я молча ждала его ответа.<br/>— Прости… Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло с тобой… — Он встал с подоконника, отложив маленькую книжку, которую всё это время держал в руках. — Я не доверяю Луизе… И ты не доверяй.<br/>Я не знала, что мне ответить. Тёплый рюкзачок за моей спиной напомнил о том, что я пришла не с пустыми руками. Я сняла его со спины и достала тот самый пакет, с пропитанным маслом дном.<br/>— На. — Я протянула другу свой подарок. — Это папа тебе испёк.<br/>Доминик стоял и смотрел на меня удивлёнными тёмными глазами. Он было протянул руки к горячему и ароматному пакету, но тут же опустил их.<br/>— Это тебе. — Повторила я.<br/>Доминик замялся.<br/>— С-спасибо, — слегка заикаясь, ответил он и неуверенно взял пирожки из моих рук. Я не видела своего друга таким с нашей первой встречи.<br/>— Ты чего? — удивилась я. И тут же засмеялась, — они тебя не съедят, не бойся!<br/>— Ты прощаешь? — Доминик снова виновато уставился на меня.<br/>— Конечно, прощаю! — Я улыбнулась и раскинула руки, чтобы обнять его. — И Луизу тоже. Вы не виноваты ни в чём.<br/>Доминик нахмурился, освобождаясь из моих объятий.<br/>— Её не слушай. Пользуется тем, что она старшая. Может настучать матери, если захочет, а может и нет. Сама меня запирает, а потом тебя водит… Это подозрительно.<br/>Я вздохнула и села на подоконник, рассматривая книжку, которую Доминик положил рядом, когда я вошла. Она была старая и потрёпанная, в коричневой обложке под кожу. Название было выгравировано золотыми, почти стёршимися буквами на каком-то незнакомом мне языке.<br/>— Что здесь написано? — Спросила я.<br/>— Тут?.. — Доминик сел рядом. — Эм... “Спокойной ночи, Жени”. Это по-французски. Я плохо знаю французский…<br/>	Однако, это замечание меня ничуть не смутило.<br/>— Ух-ты! Ты говоришь по-французски? — Обрадовалась я.<br/>— Ага. — Ответил Доминик. Мы с мамой и сестрой переехали из Нуази-ле-Гран. Это город такой во Франции… На самом севере. Мы уехали, когда я был совсем маленьким, где-то лет шесть. Почти как ты.<br/>— Мне почти восемь! — Обиделась я.<br/>— Ладно, не как ты. В общем, эта книга у меня из Франции.<br/>— Круууто! — Воскликнула я. — Почему ты не говорил?<br/>— Ты не спрашивала…<br/>— А про что это? И кто такой Жени? — Я взяла её в руки, поглаживая золотые объёмные буквы.<br/>— Такая. Это женское имя. - Он замялся. - О чём книжка, Лу не говорит... Я сам не очень понимаю, если честно… Лу говорит, это потому что она взрослая, а я ещё нет, ну и французский плохо знаю. Сестра эту книгу читала раз сто, но она всё равно моя! Это потому что папа мне её подарил.<br/>— Да никакая она не взрослая, твоя Лу! — фыркнула я.<br/>Доминик тихо вздохнул, выражая сомнение в моих словах. Мне казалось, что если он не любит сестру, то хотя бы проявляет к ней какое-то уважение, позволяя самой запирать себя в комнате и так спокойно рассуждая о её поступках.<br/>— А почему тебя… — начала я.<br/>Где-то внизу хлопнула тяжёлая входная дверь. Доминик подскочил и замер на месте, осторожно прислушиваясь к эху того резкого звука. Я хотела было встать, но он жестом посадил меня обратно и приказал быть тише, приложив палец к губам.<br/>На первом этаже послышался грохот и голоса. Я последовала примеру Доминика и вся обратилась в слух.<br/>— Нет… — Это был голос Луизы, я сразу узнала её. — Я никуда не собираюсь…<br/>— Почему дверь открыта?.. — Этот голос принадлежал той самой женщине, которую я слышала на лестнице в прошлый раз — матери Доминика. — Лу, не смей водить сюда гостей!<br/>— Нет, мам, никаких гостей… — ответила Луиза. - издалека казалось, что её голос сильно дрожал. Я подумала, что, возможно, она выглядит довольно жалко.<br/>- Зачем ключи брала? Луиза! Отвечай!<br/>Ответом было недолгое молчание, затем несколько слов, которые я не смогла разобрать.<br/>- Вот и проверим. Прямо сейчас. <br/>Я услышала внизу скрип лестницы и шаги. Моё сердце тут же рухнуло в пятки, сделав большой толчок, я вся сжалась, приготовившись встретиться со своей скорой смертью. А смерти, я, однако, боялась не так сильно, как незнакомой женщины, поднимающейся по лестнице в этой странную зелёную комнату, всегда закрытую на ключ, с её не менее странным пленником. <br/>- Иди! - шикнул Доминик.<br/>"Куда идти?" - запаниковала я.<br/>- Иди! Налево, потом вниз, снова налево, опять спускаешься, затем проходишь двор до калитки, там поворачиваешь…<br/>В моей голове перепутались все те указания, что давал мне мой друг, и я просто отчаянно замотала головой, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, где я нахожусь и что мне делать. Доминик смотрел на меня то ли испуганно, то ли злобно, что-то показывал руками. Я просто закрыла глаза. И услышала скрип ещё одной двери, только на этот раз той, что вела в эту комнату.<br/>Но ничего страшного, вопреки ожиданиям, не произошло. Открыв глаза, я увидела стоящую на пороге женщину среднего роста, немного ниже Луизы, совершенно не похожую ни на неё, ни на брата. У матери Доминика были приятного каштаново-шоколадного цвета волосы и мягкие черты лица: губы бантиком, слегка вздёрнутый нос, не такой как у Доминика - типичная внешность тех актрис, которые играют мам в семейном кино или сериалах. Увидев её на улице, нетрудно было бы догадаться, что у неё есть дети. Эта женщина, со своей очаровательной простотой, совсем не оправдывала те слова, что о ней говорили в моей семье. Папа, при первом моём упоминании о фамилии Доминика, сразу усомнился в том, стоит ли мне вообще идти к ним в дом.<br/>- Я об этой женщине слышал от их соседей. Какая-то эмигрантка или что-то в этом роде, всё деньги занимает у кого ни попадя, а у самой в доме какие-то дорогие вещи стоят, говорят, нелегально вывезенные. Энн, ничего не слышала про эту Вебер, или как там её? В переулке живёт недалеко от Чёртова перекрёстка, у неё ещё сын в классе с Рэй учится?<br/>- Доминик не со мной в классе. Он в пятом. - Возразила я. <br/>- Хм... Да нет, если честно… —Ответила мама. — Да брось, Джордж, пусть идёт! Что уже, не отпустить дочь к другу в гости? Да и вообще, у этих Роджеров у самих с головой не в порядке, мало ли что несут! Иди, солнышко. Только возвращайся пораньше, я тебя прошу! — Предупредила она. — Не заставляй меня волноваться.<br/>	“Странно…” — подумала я, глядя на милое лицо матери Доминика. — “И вовсе она не страшная… Иммигрантка? А что это такое?”<br/>— Луиза, — спокойно произнесла мисс Вебер, обернувшись к своей дочери. Та стояла неподвижно, глядя в пол, будто перед судом. — Доминик!.. – Она мягко позвала сына. Я только сейчас смогла оторвать глаз от красивого и аккуратного личика и обернулась на своего друга. Тот выглядел ещё более жалко, весь побледнел в один миг, а лицо было таким скорбным, будто он стоял на похоронах. Я даже готова была поклясться, что видела побелевшие костяшки и сжатые кулаки.<br/>– На выход. — Женщина мягко кивнула им на дверь, и те послушно вышли, даже не обернувшись на меня. Так мы с матерью Доминика остались одни.<br/>	Когда дверь за Луизой захлопнулась, мисс Вебер наконец обратила своё внимание на меня. В её взгляде не было ничего угрожающего, но и никакой доброжелательности; только мягкое спокойствие, холодность, которая не отталкивала, а наоборот притягивала и невольно вызывала у меня уважение и нежелание прерывать тишину, повисшую в комнате. Поэтому я терпеливо ждала, когда женщина начнёт разговор.<br/>— Ваше имя, юная леди? — Обратилась она ко мне.<br/>— Рейчел Купер, мэм, — ровно и чётко ответила я, будто рассказывала урок у доски.<br/>— Рэйчел Купер. — Продолжила мисс Вебер. В её голосе можно было уловить нотки строгости. — Я буду вежлива с вами в первый и, надеюсь, последний раз, когда вы находитесь в моём доме. <br/>	Я послушно закивала. Ещё никогда взрослые не вызывали у меня такой симпатии, и я категорически не желала чем-то обидеть эту милую женщину.<br/>— Мой сын усвоит урок, который я ему преподам. Надеюсь, вы тоже, мисс Рэйчел.<br/>	Вприпрыжку спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж, я даже не задумалась о том, где сейчас могут быть Луиза и Доминик. В голове крутились слова, сказанные приятным, немного строгим голосом: “Буду вежлива в первый и последний раз…” Если бы я знала, насколько правдивой была эта фраза, как и то, что я нарушу своё немое обещание: порог этого дома я переступлю ещё не раз, а целую тысячу. В семь лет я ещё не осознавала, что Мария Вебер — последняя, кому стоит давать обещания.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Легенда о Ра и Апопе.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Опять зависаю. Нет. Просыпайся! Подъём! До рассвета осталось ещё немного, скоро мне станет легче.<br/>Трясу мокрыми волосами, мотая головой из стороны в сторону; влажные пряди хлещут по лицу, создавая какой-никакой дискомфорт, что заставляет меня нехотя разлепить глаза. Я стою в ванной, оперевшись на раковину и привычно сверлю её взглядом, избегая собственного отражения в зеркале. Сколько времени? К чёрту время… Я пытаюсь прийти в себя, протирая глаза руками, стараюсь собрать беспорядочно копошащиеся мысли в одну, разделить реальность и то, что привиделось секунду назад, когда я предательски задремала.<br/>Впервые бороться со сном так тяжело. Кэр сказала бы, что это метеозависимость или энергия Ша. Чёрт знает, что это, на самом деле; терпеть не могу всю эту астрологическую дребедень так же, как и свою соседку, одержимую этой ересью. В последнее время она особенно раздражает: эта не пойми откуда взявшаяся суетливость, придирки на пустом месте; готова поспорить, что рисуется перед очередным симпатичным парнем. На прошлой неделе это был наш сосед Патрик. Что же на этот раз? В любом случае, мне не очень интересно это знать. Удивительно, как остальные соседки ещё терпят её раздражающие астрологические штучки; я их просто не выношу... Откуда Кэр появилась в моей голове? Напряжённо стараюсь вспомнить то, о чём думала минуту назад. Ах да, Доминик.<br/>Удивительно, что я помню столько мельчайших подробностей, но не могу понять самой сути; должно быть, большинство деталей я просто напросто придумала, точнее, их сгенерировал мой усталый мозг; или же моя глупая детская головка не могла адекватно воспринимать и анализировать события, происходившие много лет назад. Например, внешность Ника в детстве. Доминик точно не был таким красивым, как в моём сне, да и сейчас больше напоминает сварливого старика, чем семнадцатилетнего парня. Был ли он таким раньше? Определённо да. Иногда мне кажется, что Доминик застрял во времени, как в том фильме о Бенджамине Баттоне; только герой Бреда Питта молодеет с каждым годом, а мой лучший друг наоборот - остался стариком в семнадцать лет. Да и что это я взялась связывать консервативного Ника с героем из фантастического блокбастера? <br/>Интересно, каким он будет в старости? Кэр говорит, что «этот мрачный тип» затормаживает воду инь в моей астрологической карте и моё самовыражение. Впрочем, оно и так заторможеннее некуда; я и мои родители с нетерпением ждём того самого чудесного момента, когда мне придётся забрать документы из школы и достать из угла кладовки, где я сейчас сплю, свой небольшой чемоданчик. Меня этот факт не радует, но и то, что всё-таки придётся оставаться, не приносит облегчения. В глубине души я тихо радуюсь и негодую одновременно, потому что знаю, что уезжать к родителям мне не придётся — Доминик замолвит за меня словечко, снова станет оправдываться перед канцлером за моё поведение и нарушение дресс-кода. И снова и снова корю себя за это. Я обязана ему. И, возможно, это единственное, что держит меня здесь.<br/>Я выхожу из ванной и иду на кухню, где находится самое большое окно в квартире, распахиваю его и сажусь на подоконник, вдыхая свежий морозный воздух. За окном расцветает утро. Вдалеке, из-за крыш домов и остроконечных башенок, выглядывает кусочек светлого неба, отражаясь голубоватым светом в окнах верхних этажей. Где-то вдалеке просыпается солнце, но я вижу только небольшие облака, которые оно окрашивает в нежно-розовый цвет. Ветер несёт их очень быстро, качает голые деревья, сдувая с них снег, нападавший за ночь, врывается в кухню и оставляет маленькие снежные хлопья таять на моих щеках. Я чувствую, как меня переполняет свежесть и лёгкость, мой взгляд проясняется, а дышать становится намного легче. В этот краткий миг, когда небо сливается с землёй, там, за горизонтом, начинается какой-то новый мир, недоступный смертным людям, наблюдающим это чудесное явление из своих окон. Я тут же снова вспоминаю детство и то, как когда-то точно так же любовалась рассветами… Нет. Тогда всё было по-другому. Я встречала солнце, сидя на берегу озера невдалеке от нашего участка. В детстве такие вещи кажутся ещё более захватывающими и удивительными; вокруг всё такое большое, всё хочется потрогать, прикоснуться к трепещущим ярким крылышкам того, что взрослые называют жизнью. Но ты слишком мала ростом и твои ручки слишком коротки, чтобы достать до неба, окрашенного в красные тона рассвета. Помнится, в один из таких дней нам в школе рассказывали что-то о древнем Египте, про пирамиды и богов. Я, вдохновлённая интересным уроком и чудесным природным явлением, всё ясно представляла в своей голове.<br/>«Каждый день плывет Ра по небесному Нилу на дневной ладье Манджет. Ладья плывет с востока и достигает вечером Западных гор, где находятся ворота подземного царства».<br/>Время течёт в особом темпе, заставляет облака бежать быстрее, а стрелки на часах вращаться медленнее. Их тиканье отдаётся эхом в коридор, где на полу уже лежат красноватые полоски солнечного света…<br/>«На рассвете Ладья через пещеру в восточных скалах вновь выплывает на небосвод, и все повторяется сначала — изо дня в день, из года в год, из столетия в столетие».<br/>Первый солнечный лучик ласково щекочет моё лицо, назойливо светит в глаза. По стенам бегают солнечные зайчики, отражаясь от гладкой плитки, чайника, стекла над плитой. Они играют друг с другом в прятки, исчезая каждый раз, когда облако проплывает мимо краешка заспанного солнца, закрывая его…<br/>«Близится полночь. Солнце плывет по подземной реке на восток. По мере его движения бледнеет и гаснет за кормой световой ореол, и подземный мир погружается опять в темноту. Зато впереди мрак рассеивается. Вскоре лучи высвечивают круто вздыбленные скалы, между которыми, исчезая за поворотом, извивается подземная река, выходя на поверхность земли.<br/>— Боги! Я вижу пещеру Апопа. Приготовьтесь к бою! — кричит Ра».<br/>Облака приобретают розовато-красный оттенок. Солнце уже полностью видно из-за блестящих железных крыш, а ветер почти утих…<br/>«И каждую ночь бог Ра и его свита бьются с исполинским змеем, чтобы утром солнце снова взошло на небосвод».<br/>— Рэйчел, слезь, замёрзнешь! — меня не очень аккуратно стаскивают с подоконника за плечи.<br/>Мэй — самая старшая из моих соседок, стоит в кухне с цветастым полотенцем в руках. Она выглядит недовольной, что очень веселит меня, и я начинаю хихикать, медленно спускаясь на пол.<br/>— Ты используй как-нибудь свои мозги, пожалуйста. — Мэй захлопывает окно, что отражается на моём лице глубокой печалью, но тут же сменяется радостной улыбкой, когда я вижу сердито нахмуренные брови своей подруги.<br/>— Ты так рано встала, с ума сойти, — Мэй пытается достать большую алюминиевую кастрюлю с верхней полки, создавая при этом отвратительный грохот, заставляющий меня закрыть уши ладонями, сидя на полу.<br/>— Ты чего как пещерный человек? — усмехается соседка, включая воду. — Не видишь, стулья стоят?<br/>— Не люблю стулья. — Отвечаю я, широко улыбаясь.<br/>— Все вы, подростки, такие, — Мэй закатывает глаза. И протягивает: — максималиииисты…<br/>— Ой, как страшно! А ты не разбудишь свою астрологиню таким шумом? Ой, крику поднимет!<br/>— Да хрен с ней, переживёт. — Отмахивается Мэй.<br/>— Ты лучше скажи, когда вы с Кэр встречаться начнёте! — Я наконец вскакиваю с пола.<br/>— Я тебя за такие шуточки… — Мэй замахивается кастрюлей, но я с хохотом увиливаю от воображаемого удара. — Ты чего такая весёлая?<br/>— Кто рано встаёт, тому бог подаёт!<br/>— А ты, я смотрю, не ложилась. — Мэй снова усмехается. — Зато теперь тебе придётся идти в школу, маленькая прогульщица! Надо же, не была там больше недели! Да ещё и сидит у окна в одних трусах и футболке! Застудишь себе что-нибудь, смотри мне!<br/>    Я продолжаю смеяться и убегаю в свою кладовку, чтобы одеться, шлёпая по паркету босыми пятками. На полпути останавливаюсь и зову Мэй.<br/>— Чтоооо? — орёт та из кухни.<br/>— Дай свою помаду красную, а?<br/>— Чегоооо?<br/>— Помаду! — кричу я.<br/>— Ишь ты! Будешь охмурять своего неприступного героя-любовника?<br/>— Когоооо?<br/>— Помаду не дам!</p><p>***<br/>— Привет, герой-любовник! — Я усаживаюсь на пыльный кафельный пол, усыпанный окурками и пеплом от сигарет. — Еле тебя нашла! В столовой нету, — шутливо загибаю пальцы, — в классе нееету, — закрываю рот рукой, чтобы подавить зевок.<br/>— Доброе утро, Рэйчел Купер. — "Герой-любовник" затягивается и выпускает в окно струйку дыма, благополучно пропустив мимо ушей обидное прозвище. — Ты почему не была в школе?<br/>— Я была! Ты что, не помнишь? Сидела вот, рисовала сон…<br/>— Лучше бы на уроки так регулярно ходила, как сюда.<br/>	Доминик тушит сигарету в непойми откуда взявшуюся пепельницу, не выкурив и половины. Это удивительно для такого бережливого человека, как он: обычно Доминик более щепетильно относится к тому, на что тратит свою маленькую пенсию и зарплату от работы в кафе. Он плохо варит кофе и это, (ну и общение с людьми, пожалуй), единственное, что он делает неидеально. Я плохо представляю, как такому неумелому баристе всё ещё оплачивают труд и при каждом удобном случае вставляю шутку о его по потенциальном скором увольнении.<br/>— Ммм… Как там твои рафы и латте? — в очередной раз произношу я, доставая из сумки альбом и карандаши; никак не могу закончить рисунок, идея для которого пришла мне в голову несколько дней назад, а сегодня подвернулся удобный случай. <br/>— Я больше там не работаю.<br/>— Вот как? — Я засовываю фиолетовый карандаш за ухо, а другим поправляю волосы. — Давно пора. Эта работа не для тебя.<br/>	Доминик молчит в ответ. С каждым годом он становится всё более неразговорчивым. Когда мы переехали, он был ещё вполне живым; разборки с органами опеки, новыми документами и школой выбили его из привычной колеи. Я почему-то всегда была спокойна, какие трудности бы не преследовали нас. <br/>"Главное, — думала я, — что мы есть друг у друга. Мы вместе. Значит всё получится."<br/>	Доминику, конечно, пришлось труднее; он начинал жизнь буквально с чистого листа. И, похоже, ему это удалось, если под чистым листом подразумевать новое место жительства и приобретённые вредные привычки. Кэр часто говорит, что все мои проблемы из-за него. Я уже второй год не могу убедить её, что это я научила Доминика курить, а не он меня. Когда мы только перешли в новую школу, (моему другу пришлось поручиться за меня перед всей администрацией, чтобы меня взяли), сразу появилась новая традиция: каждую пятницу вместо ланча мы собирались внизу, на террасе, выходящей на задний двор — место, которое многие старшеклассники называют курилкой, — чтобы выкурить по одной самой дешёвой сигарете из ларька на площади. Доминик мог бы купить и алкоголь, благодаря своей "внешности совершеннолетнего", (я в шутку говорила, что он "убивает взглядом" всех продавцов запрещёнки в округе), но курение, пожалуй, было единственным рискованным поступком, который хоть немного мог испортить его репутацию отличника и надежды школы. Именно надежды, а не гордости; гордиться в нашей школе нечем, разве что дикими правилами и ограничениями, которые нарушают все, кому не лень, причём, совершенно безнаказанно, и знаменитыми классами для иностранцев, единственными в городе. Да и они не могут похвастаться чем-то особенным: обычная кучка неуверенных в себе подростков с плохим английским, приехавших сюда в надежде на светлое будущее и интересных друзей из Европы, но получивших взамен точно такой же процент отличников, качков и укурков, как и в самой обычной школе.<br/>Можно уехать из дома, но не уехать от проблем — в этом я смогла убедиться на собственном опыте, когда в тринадцать лет покинула свой родной город вместе с несовершеннолетним другом; такой судьбы я никогда от себя не ожидала. Но, почему-то, совершенно не удивилась, когда не обнаружила особой разницы; разве что, не хватало родительского тепла, которое я ухитрялась игнорировать все тринадцать лет своей жизни, ну и деньги пришлось зарабатывать самой, раздавая листовки и расклеивая объявления — на какую ещё работу возьмут подростка, не достигшего шестнадцати лет? Но новые и интересные знакомства я так и не получила, а мой единственный друг Доминик с каждым днём становился всё отстранённее и мрачнее, всё больше делая вид, что два года назад ничего толком и не произошло.<br/>	Странно и в какой-то степени горько и смешно было видеть, как рушатся чужие планы и ожидания о прекрасной стране, где исполняются желания и сбываются мечты. Со временем дети приобретают второй язык, иной менталитет и привыкают к чужому, необычному в первое время месту, переставая чувствовать разницу, размером с многие километры или чужое гражданство. Большего я сказать не могу, так как не имею близкой дружбы ни с одним учеником-иностранцем. Но могу уверить любого, что ни один знакомый мне заграничный выпускник не поступил в Гарвард или Кембридж. <br/>	Доминик же имеет иную точку зрения и отношение к нашей школе: он говорит, что каждый подросток имеет право выбора своей собственной судьбы и силы на то, чтобы добиться целей — те самые мотивирующие слова, которые внушают нам учителя на концерте в актовом зале, подводящем итоги года. Сложно сказать, сам ли он пришёл к такому выводу, или же ему внушили это завуч, классный руководитель и мистер Барлоу, отвечающий за совет старост. Я же всё больше стараюсь убедить себя в том, что хорошо знаю своего друга, но всё чаще убеждаюсь в обратном. Неужели он и правда так сильно изменился, или это я разучилась понимать его с полуслова как раньше?<br/>	Двое человек, которые точно должны были иметь своё мнение о моём образе жизни, но никогда не высказывали его — это мои соседи по квартире. Кэр и Мэй никогда не вмешивались в наши с Домиником проблемы, и я чертовски благодарна им за это; Мэй старалась игнорировать звонки в три часа ночи и аккуратные красные линии на моих запястьях, которые в момент переезда появлялись всё чаще, а Кэр как обычно сводила всё к своим гороскопам — это получается у неё лучше всего. Адель и вовсе воздержалась от каких-либо комментариев о моём переезде в их квартиру. Не думаю, что её вообще заботит, что происходит в нашем доме. Но её мнение — меньшее, что я хотела бы услышать в свой адрес.<br/>	"Вот так и живём," — мысленно произношу я. С того момента, как мы с Домиником освоились в Реверсглэйде, я представляю, как провожу экскурсию по своей рутинной жизни для родителей. И каждый раз хочу закончить именно такой фразой. Ничего лишнего тут и не придумаешь. Единственное, что я ее могу и боюсь себе представлять — это их реакция...<br/>	Доминик снова курит, всё так же по полсигареты. Он молчит всё то время, что я раскрашиваю чёрную сеть, скрывающую выход из нарисованной пещеры. Почему? Ну почему он молчит? Не спросит, отчего я затихла и не завожу разговор, как обычно? Он ведь даже не помнит, была ли я сегодня в школе. Чем ещё может быть занята его голова?<br/>— Доминик! — зову я его. <br/>	Кажется, это было слишком громко. И совершенно зря. Доминик смотрит на меня взглядом, полным раздражения и разочарования.<br/>— Сколько раз я просил тебя не называть меня так!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Уокер, Макс и жвачки, приклеенные под столы.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Феликс смертельно устал. Ноги его уже давно ныли от боли, но он продолжал бежать дальше, спотыкаясь и задевая грязными кроссовками бугры на грубо уложенном асфальте. По спине тёк холодный пот, а всё тело бил озноб, но вовсе не от холода: воздух был влажным, затхлым и жарким. Увидев очередной поворот, Феликс снова вздохнул с облегчением, если это можно было так назвать; дыхание его давно сбилось и в горле будто стояла сухая пробка, а каждый новый вздох на бегу давался с трудом и причинял сильную боль и дискомфорт. Жажда стала настолько сильной, что при одной мысли о глотке освежающей холодной воды подкашивались ноги. Феликс старался делать вид, что ничего не чувствует, игнорировал жажду и усталость, сохраняя силы для того, чтобы добежать до очередного поворота, каждый раз обещая себе, что он будет последним. Ему казалось, что он бежит уже несколько дней; по крайней мере здесь заканчивались его представления о том, как чувствует себя человек, изнывающий от жажды и усталости столько времени. Но силы кончились так быстро! Феликс оказался здесь по меньшей мере 10 минут назад; и можно ли вообще отсчитывать время, находясь во сне?<br/>	Ох, чёртов сон. Выбраться отсюда казалось гораздо труднее, чем он думал. Большинство его ночных кошмаров, будь то осознанные сны как этот или какие либо иные, обладали одной отвратительной чертой: Феликс всегда чувствовал этот страх, мерзкий ужас, давящий и сжимающий всё внутри, не дающий мыслить трезво. Он падал, но тут же вскакивал, превозмогая новую боль от ушибов об острые камни на дороге — страх был сильнее. Феликс не разбирал дороги, да и не старался. Что это было за место? Мрачные ландшафты напоминали Сайлент Хилл, стоящий на болоте. В странном зеленоватом полумраке трудно было понять, куда он бежал; формы, напоминающие холмы или очертания домов постоянно менялись, а в глазах ужасно рябило, будто бы кто-то долго светил фонарём в глаза. <br/>	Через какое-то время Феликс понял, что больше не может бежать. И жажда, и боль, и усталость смешались в одно невыносимое страдание, глаза уже перестали различать что-либо в зеленоватой тьме. Стараясь не думать о страхе, он заставил себя приостановиться на пару минут, оперевшись дрожащими руками о колени, чтобы не свалиться на землю… И тут же понял, что это было плохой идеей; идти дальше оказалось просто невозможно — Феликс не мог и пошевелиться от усталости.<br/>	Тут-то он и понял, от чего несли его ноги. Всё вокруг сотряс громоподобный низкий рёв, похоже, принадлежавший какому-то животному исполинских размеров. Феликс тут же сорвался с места. Усталость и жажда вновь были забыты, только теперь все движения казались нелепо замедленными, а страх снова окутал его холодной пеленой. Феликс не мог видеть своего преследователя, не хватало духу обернуться, но чувствовал, как расстояние между ними сокращается с каждой секундой. Тогда он заставлял себя двигаться ещё быстрее, но это делало только хуже; его ноги и руки увязали в воздухе, будто в очень тягучем желе и упорно не желали шевелиться, какие бы силы он не прилагал. <br/>	Феликс прислушался, стараясь различить шаги зверя. Что-то мешало ему, какой-то странный звук — вибрация, похожая на звон в ушах, которая обычно бывает при сильном взрыве. Наконец сзади послышался топот огромных лап, но стоило Феликсу прислушаться, этот звук тут же пропадал во внешнем шуме и невозможно было понять, действительно ли опасность так близко, или же это просто слуховая галлюцинация.<br/>	Резкое головокружение и ощущение твёрдого асфальта под собой. Перед глазами снова поплыли вспышки и разноцветные пятна. Спустя несколько секунд Феликс осознал, что лежит на земле и видит небо, точно такое же мутное, как и это место; на нём нельзя было различить ни луну, ни облака, только пустое серое полотно, прямо как в низкокачественных онлайн видеоиграх. Звон в ушах усилился, но теперь топот преследователя сложно было принять за видение; он был совсем рядом и отдавался эхом от жутких чёрных стен, покрытых чем-то липким, меняющим свою форму. Феликс попытался отползти, поднявшись на локти, но тут же рухнул на землю, дёргаясь из последних сил, чтобы до ближайшей стены и прислониться к ней. Теперь это место обрело вполне узнаваемые очертания какого-то города, а Феликс забежал в тупик и, потеряв равновесие, рухнул прямо посреди улицы. Он почувствовал себя таким жалким, валяясь здесь, в этом жутком тёмном месте, не в силах защититься от опасности. Боже, почему он не может выбраться отсюда прямо сейчас, проснуться как можно скорее? Почему он чувствует себя так ужасно, в голове этот странный звон, не дающий сосредоточиться, а при одной лишь мысли о чудовище, которое гонится за ним, появлялся дикий, леденящий душу страх, переворачивающий все внутренности. Феликс собрал все силы, которые у него остались и постарался сосредоточиться на мысли о своём доме и постели, в которой он, наверное, сейчас спит. На ум почему-то приходили самые разные кровати: спальный мешок в лесу, двухэтажная кровать в лагере, раскладушка, какая-то старая и покосившаяся кровать, деревянная и резная, очень красивая, с кучей подушек и наконец антресоль из загородного дома в Санкт-Петербурге; наконец-то он вспомнил как она выглядит. Феликс схватился за голову, пытаясь вспомнить вчерашний вечер, как ложился спать, но нарастающий топот лап снова леденил кровь, а мысли путались, не давая ему сосредоточиться. Белая стена над кроватью, лестница, большое окно… Но его самого там нет… Почему?<br/>	Феликс обернулся на звук, уже заглушающий шум в его голове и увидел на земле два огромных копыта прямо перед собой. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть их и попытался разозлиться; подумал о самых раздражающих вещах, которые встречались в жизни, но на ум приходили почему-то только жвачки, приклеенные под столы. Рёв повторился. Феликс почувствовал, как его обдувает горячим и зловонным дыханием животного и открыл глаза.<br/>	Его пронзил ослепляющий свет двух огней, светивших откуда-то сверху, и страх тут же вернулся к нему. Огни тут же погасли и загорелись вновь — чудовище моргнуло.</p><p>***<br/>	Феликс уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Рядом играла какая-то бодрая мелодия. Он закрыл уши ладонями, чтобы музыку было едва слышно и окончательно убедился в том, что не спит. Феликс перевернулся на спину, и мокрые щёки освежил утренний свежий ветерок, дующий из открытого окна. Было очень светло, и он зажмурился, чтобы спрятаться от ярких солнечных лучей, но перед глазами тут же встали два огромных жёлтых фонаря — глаза чудовища из сна. Феликс открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, привыкая к утреннему свету и прислушиваясь к мелодии, играющей в комнате. Она была очень знакомой, — женский вокал, барабаны и какие-то странные инструменты. Феликс не мог разобрать слова — едва проснувшийся мозг плохо реагировал на чужой язык. Через какое-то время звуки музыки резко прервались, и он услышал трёхэтажный мат, озвучиваемый знакомым мужским голосом. Его он почему-то сразу понял, без каких-либо трудностей перевода, в отличии от мелодичного пения на фоне. Стало тихо. Затем музыка снова заиграла с самого начала. <br/>	Феликс ещё минуту наблюдал, как Макс Йондер спросонья пытается нащупать свой мобильный телефон и нажать в нём кнопку отложить. Затем звук падения тела его соседа на скрипучую кровать и долгожданная тишина.<br/>	Феликс поднялся в постели, уже чувствуя себя разбитым. Ощупав лицо, он обнаружил, что кожа ужасно болит при малейшем прикосновении к нему. Всё тело жутко ломило, а глаза щипали из-за недавних слёз слёз. Феликс представил, как, должно быть, сейчас выглядит и тут же постарался избавить себя от столь жуткого зрелища. "Отвратительно", — подумал он. Ему не ответили. "Уже лучше", — констатировал Феликс и рухнул обратно на кровать, тут же задев головой её спинку. В тот же момент у его подушки заиграла песня Queen "We are the champions" из его собственного смартфона, и в Феликса полетело что-то небольшое и жёсткое, чуть не попавшее ему в лоб.<br/>— Что?!<br/>— Феликс Мур!<br/>— Я.<br/>— Вырубай свой матюгальник, живо! — проорал Макс сквозь одеяло. — И кроссовок мой отдай! Грёбаные будильники! Сегодня выходной!<br/>— Сегодня четверг, — пробубнил Феликс в подушку и, нащупав кроссовок Макса у себя под одеялом, бросил куда-то в направлении его кровати. Послышался звук падения чего-то металлического.<br/>— АААА, твою мать! — pаныл Макс. — Выруби это дерьмо!<br/>— Сам ты дерьмо, — отозвался Феликс. — Это Queen.</p><p>***<br/>— Ну, короче, эта херня меня догнала.<br/>— Ты сдох?<br/>— Не знаю… — Феликс оглянулся назад, в сторону заполненного коридора, будто боясь снова увидеть за своей спиной два ярких огня. — У него мерзкие жёлтые глаза…<br/>— Страшные?<br/>"Ох…"<br/>— Такое себе. Жутковато…<br/>“Хочется провалиться на месте от этого взгляда”.<br/>— Ты что-нибудь заметил, ну, типа, пасхалки?<br/>— Это что?<br/> 	Ребята стояли в углу, рядом с актовым залом, чтобы не попасть в непрерывный поток людей. Макс был одет в Зелёную баскетбольную форму их школьной команды и держал в руках большую спортивную сумку — собирался на тренировку. День выдался сухим и пасмурным. Город напоминал бумажный кораблик; дома казались кукольными и хрупкими, выцветшими, как старые фотографии. Редкий снег, лежавший на крышах и подоконниках был похож на медицинскую вату, а небо пугающе напоминало тот самый серый фон, заменяющий его во сне Феликса. Снаружи было так пугающе спокойно, будто кто-то выключил звук нажатием кнопки. Одно было неизменно: дикий и шумный школьный коридор всё так же ревел и гремел детскими голосами и топотал десятками кроссовок и туфель. <br/>	Макс почесал в затылке.<br/>— Эм… Ну, я имел ввиду… — начал он, — тебе когда нибудь снились вещие сны?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Дурилка, ты действительно не знаешь, что это такое? — Макс закатил глаза.<br/>— Я, вероятно, знаю, но… — вздохнул Феликс.<br/>— Окей, я понял, — усмехнулся Макс, — спрошу тебя, когда закончишь школу и сдашь экзамен по английскому на высший балл.<br/>— Не шути об этом! <br/>	Ухмылка друга превратилась в мягкую улыбку.<br/>— Ну, не дуйся! — Он сделал паузу, задумался. — О чём я там говорил? А! — Он тряхнул красной залаченной чёлкой. Феликс тут же представил, во что она превратится после часа тренировки в зале. — Твои сны когда-нибудь сбывались?<br/>— Ну…<br/>	Феликс окинул взглядом коридор, будто ища ответ на этот вопрос где-то среди редеющей толпы. Его кошмары почти никогда не повторяли реальность, что уж говорить о каких-то предсказаниях. Более того, они почти всегда состояли из чувств и ощущений, а изображения и звуки были нечёткими и быстро исчезали из памяти. Если бы Феликс имел возможность обменять свои кошмары на чужие сновидения, он бы обязательно ею воспользовался. Его устраивало поменялся снами даже хотя бы со своим соседом Максом. По просьбе любопытного Феликса, друг рассказывал о своих снах, правда, довольно редких. Обычно это было что-то вроде баскетбольного матча, в котором он одерживал победу, какие-то персонажи из видеоигр или сериалов или свидания с Нэнси Купер. Кошмары Максу снились редко, в основном это были выдуманные неловкие ситуации или плохие оценки; это всё, что Феликсу удалось услышать. Идеально, самые обычные сны, какие бывают у нормальных людей. <br/>— Не надумывай себе всяких ужасов, — уверял его Макс, — многим снятся страшные сны, ещё похуже чем у тебя бывает. <br/>"С чего быть таким уверенным, если не можешь залезть в головы к другим людям?" — думал тогда Феликс.<br/>	Макс поднял запястье, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Он плохо с ними управлялся, так как пару раз намочил свой гаджет в бассейне, уверяя, что в инструкции было написано о водонепроницаемости. Феликс был удивлён, как часы смогли прожить настолько долго. <br/>— Чувак, мне пора, треня через пятнадцать минут.<br/>— Удачи, — Феликс похлопал друга по плечу и тут же пригнулся, чтобы посмотреть вперёд, в сторону шкафчиков. Там стоял Уокер — староста класса Феликса и по совместительству капитан школьной баскетбольной команды. <br/>	Нужно ли сказать пару слов о Уокере? Феликс мало знал о нём и мог поклясться, что Макс, поступивший в среднюю школу Реверсглэйда задолго до Феликса и успевший перейти в старшую, знал о Уокере немногим более; только то, что о нём говорили учителя каждый раз, когда рассказывали, каким должен быть идеальный ученик: отличник, спортсмен, гордость и надежда школы, глава совета старост, "надёжный товарищ и правая рука всех учителей". На счёт товарища Феликс очень сомневался; он был полностью уверен, что у Уокера нет никаких друзей. Более того, они ему по просту были не нужны. В любом случае, Феликс не был знаком с его окружением, если оно было, точно так же, как не знал и имени старосты. Макс же иногда шутил, что Уокер — это и есть его настоящее имя. Феликс не знал, верить ему или нет, хотя "Уокер" явно больше смахивало на фамилию, на это указывал суффикс (хоть где-то уроки английского из России пригодились).<br/>Спросить об этом напрямую не было и речи; даже во время тренировок староста говорил только по делу и никогда не вмешивался в личные разговоры, только если это не касалось баскетбола.  <br/>— Либо он действительно так помешан на учёбе и прочей заумной фигне, — сказал как-то Феликс Максу, когда разговор зашёл об их капитане, — либо он грёбаный маньяк. <br/>— И то и другое, — согласился тот.<br/>— Ты вообще видел его взгляд? Да он мысленно расчленяет всех подряд, это точно!<br/>Оба засмеялись и больше, как ни странно, разговор о Уокере не заходил в подобное русло.<br/>— Эй смотри! — Феликс подтолкнул Макса в сторону шкафчиков. — Тут же ваш капитан! <br/>	Макс недоумённо вскинул брови.<br/>— Почему он ещё не в форме и не ждёт нас в зале? Обычно этот кадр дохрена пунктуальный... Эй! — крикнул он. — Привет! Ты чего… эээ… тут делаешь?<br/>	Уокер обернулся и уставился на них из-под длинной чёрной чёлки. В руках он держал коричневую тетрадку, в которую записывал прогулы, нарушения порядка и прочие замечания. Феликс сердито покосился на неё: он знал, что сегодня был записан туда за несоблюдение дресс-кода. <br/>— Тренировки сегодня не будет, — ответил Уокер Максу. Староста почти не говорил с Феликсом лично и тот успел уже забыть его голос. Что-то в нём сегодня показалось Феликсу странным, но он решил не воспринимать это всерьез; после последнего ночного кошмара каждый шорох заставлял Феликса прислушиваться.<br/>— Ммм… Окей… — пробурчал Макс.<br/>	Уокер, услышав ответ, мягко хлопнул дверцей шкафчика и удалился прочь. <br/>	Ребята ещё пару минут стояли молча, переваривая происходящее. Макс теребил руках пустую спортивную сумку, не зная, что с ней делать теперь, а Феликс провожал глазами  удаляющуюся фигуру старосты. Тот вдруг остановился и прислонился спиной к стене возле входа в класс обществознания.<br/>— Разве ты не замечаешь? — Феликс посмотрел в конец коридора и увидел, что Уокер всё ещё стоит возле кабинета обществознания. Ему вдруг стало неловко от мысли, что тот возможно слышал их.<br/>— Не замечаю что? — недоумённо спросил Макс.<br/>— Ну… А ведёт себя так странно! Смотрит как-то угрожающе, как будто что-то скрывает; знаешь, в супергеройских фильмах есть такой чувак, который весь из себя такой хитрый и скрытный, прямо, ууу, маньячила, сто пудов задумал что-нибудь, — вот это он.<br/>	Макс смерил друга взглядом, выражающим полное непонимание.<br/>— Он обычный староста, Феликс. Посмотри на Кэти, на Одри, на Бена — Макс развёл руками, — они все такие: помешанные на учёбе и порядке. Но ведь это их работа!<br/>— Нет, Кэтлин нормальная, — возразил Феликс. — Как бы я не думал о ней, чёрт, она не похожа на серийного убийцу.<br/>	Макс снисходительно улыбнулся.<br/>— Ты надумываешь себе какую-то фигню, чувак. Уокер нормальный парень, такой же как и все. Да, сегодня он немного странный, но у всех бывают плохие дни. Даже у главы совета старост! Похоже, твои кошмары и правда на тебя плохо влияют. Ты не пробовал навестить психолога, случайно, а?<br/>— Отвали ты... — сердито буркнул Феликс, расстроенный тем, что его слова не приняли всерьёз. <br/>	 Уокер и правда вёл себя отвратительно, и Феликс не мог простить это ему, даже когда тот заступался за него перед Мэттом, и удавалось избежать очередных синяков. Наоборот, это дико раздражало его, он знал, что Мэтт будет игнорировать замечания старосты и всё будет продолжаться снова и снова, по кругу. Феликс каждый раз чувствовал себя мерзко и униженно, когда Уокер говорил одни и те же заученные слова о дисциплине и порядке Мэтту, который строил хитрую морду, глядя в лицо Феликсу, зная, что тот ничем не защитит себя в следующий раз. <br/>“Разве он не может просто отстать?! Не лезть не в своё дело, когда не просят?” — мысленно кричал Феликс на старосту.<br/>“Это же его работа” — вспоминались слова Макса.<br/>“Это же его рабоооотааа…” — передразнивал Феликс друга.	 <br/>	Макс вздохнул. <br/>— Я не виноват, что ты упрямый, как баран. Иди-ка в комнату и выспись. Тебе это не помешает.<br/>— Сам знаю, что мне не помешает! — съязвил Феликс в ответ, развернулся и отправился к выходу, в сторону лестницы.<br/>	Он прошёл мимо кабинета обществознания, где как и прежде стоял Уокер. Только теперь он был не один. Староста спокойно беседовал с рыжеватым старшеклассником, явно оставшимся на второй год пару раз, в дорогой кожаной куртке и с такими же дорогими часами на правой руке.<br/>“Я так и думал.” — обратился Феликс к самому себе проходя мимо. <br/>“О чём ты думал?” — поинтересовался воображаемый Феликс, живущий у него в голове.<br/>“Они заодно с Мэттом. Посмотри, как мило беседуют; прямо как закадычные друзья”.<br/>“Ты надумываешшь,” — проворчал его собеседник голосом Макса. <br/>	Феликс обернулся, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на парней, стоящих у двери кабинета. На секунду ему показалось, что Мэтт поймал его взгляд. Феликс тут же отвернулся и скорее побежал по лестнице вниз, в холл школы. Подальше от них двоих.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “Меня зовут Дилан”.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Весь тетрадный лист уже был в серых завитках от простого карандаша, которым Феликс барабанил по бумаге, зажав между двумя пальцами. На парте не было ничего, кроме этого самого деревянного карандаша, — автоматические приносить на тест строго запрещено, — перевёрнутого листка с заданиями, в который Феликс уже давно успел заглянуть, и пары черновиков. Новость о том, что сегодня предстоит писать тест по математике, конечно же, испортила ему день, обещавший быть вполне удачным; Феликс даже решил прийти на первый урок, но, по своей рассеянности, перепутал пятницу со средой и наивно полагал, что это будет литература. Литературу он не обожал, но это был один из тех уроков, на которых не приходилось клевать носом над конспектами и разглядывать потолок со всей внимательностью, присущей этому делу. Теперь же его ждёт тест по математике, который Феликс непременно завалит, тут и к гадалке не ходи. <br/>	Однако, желанием решать уравнения не горел не он один; юноша, сидевший за партой справа от него, — кажется его звали Джейкоб, Феликс не помнил имени, так как почти не посещал математику в этом полугодии, — выглядел таким же сонным и усталым; об этом говорил его немного замыленный взгляд и синяки под глазами; однако, парень что-то активно рисовал в своём черновике, вместо того чтобы слушать учительницу. Феликс усмехнулся и отложил карандаш, увидев, что его собственный листок после монотонных постукиваний уже превратился в что-то наподобие произведения современного абстракциониста на бумаге в линеечку.<br/>—…и запомните: читайте работу внимательно! Очень много ошибок было допущено в прошлый раз из-за обычной невнимательности...<br/>	Феликс только-только начал прислушиваться к словам своей учительницы мисс Капарро, — да, той самой, которая чуть не поставила ему в семестре плохую оценку. Нетрудно догадаться, что она регулярно отчитывала его за непосещаемость, но сегодня Феликс избежал этой участи; то ли по счастливой случайности, то ли этому поспособствовал его неожиданный визит на первый урок. <br/>—…поэтому потрудитесь как следует. Я верю в вас, вы всё сможете. Здесь нет ни одного задания, которое мы бы не разобрали на уроке. Всем всё понятно? — несколько хмурых кивков с первых парт, – Отлично, тогда за работу.<br/>“Я смотрю, она сегодня постаралась, придумывая нам мотивирующую речь.” — про себя заметил Феликс. <br/>“Но только тебе она не поможет!” — послышался ответ. — “Ты же неудачник, забыл?”<br/>“Ага, спасибо, что напомнил,” — огрызнулся Феликс самому себе.<br/>	Послышался шелест страниц: ученики хором приступили к работе и принялись усердно скрипеть своими карандашами по бумаге. Парень, сидевший справа от Феликса, сложил один из своих черновиков, на котором всё это время рисовал, вчетверо и кинул через плечо на заднюю парту. Только сейчас Феликс понял, что это был никакой не рисунок, а корявым почерком начерканная записка для белокурой девушки, сидевшей позади Джейкоба. Это была чирлидерша Нэнси Дайсон; многие парни, включая Макса Йондера, сочли бы её самой привлекательной во всей параллели; наблюдая за парочкой справа, Феликс уже успел предположить, кто же следующий кандидат на разбитое сердце.<br/>	 Нэнси увидела записку и быстро спрятала её в карман синей плиссированной юбки. Феликс попытался представить себе реакцию Макса на поступок Джейкоба; она явно не была бы положительной. Он пообещал сам себе, что не будет расстраивать друга очередным новоиспечённым воздыхателем Нэнси.<br/>	Размеренное чириканье карандашей и шелест бумаг прервал скрип открывающейся двери.<br/>— Уокер! — толстое и похожее на собачью морду лицо мисс Капарро озарила улыбка, обещавшая быть милой, но вместо этого походившая на звериный оскал. — Здравствуй, мальчик! — учительница тут же сменила свой тон на слащавый и всплеснула руками. — С чем ты пожаловал? Какой у тебя сейчас урок?<br/>	Феликс раздражённо втянул голову в плечи. Уокер? Всегда появляется именно в тот момент, когда у него большие неприятности, чтобы сделать их ещё больше. Это уже перестало удивлять.<br/>— У нас сейчас музыка, но мистер Бальвински отошёл по делам, — ответил Уокер, никак не отреагировав на сюсюканья мисс Капарро. —  Я принёс вам ваши бумаги, мэм.<br/>	Феликс нахмурился. Назвать Джека мистером Бальвински — хорошая идея для отличника, который только и делает, что выпендривается перед учителями и директором. Джек сам не раз говорил, что это обращение старит его и ученики могут ограничиться просто именем, ни к чему формальности; Но Уокер, конечно же, всегда следует своим мерзким правилам, будто специально показывая, что он выше всех. <br/>	Мисс Капарро тут же скривила свою собачью морду при упоминании о Джеке. Её толстое и обвисшее лицо исказила гневная гримаса, не оставившая и следа от нежности и любезности.<br/>— Какой же он пример подаёт своим ученикам? "Отошёл по делам" — это как называется?! — прорычала она.<br/>	Уокер как всегда промолчал ей в ответ, даже не шелохнувшись.<br/>— Давай сюда мои бумажки, мальчик. — староста протянул ей Зелёную папку. Феликсу удалось заметить некую порывистость, когда Уокер отдавал её, будто хотел поскорее избавиться от своей ноши. На миг ему показалось, что тот отряхнул руки у себя за спиной.<br/>“Хитрый засранец!” — подумал Феликс.<br/> — Извини за то, что прерываю тебя, никак не привезут новый принтер на место сломанного. – Мисс Капарро тут же снова смягчила свой тон.<br/>	Она что-то пробурчала себе под нос, разглядывая распечатки и покачала головой.<br/>— А где же бланки для тестов? Мои ребята уже пишут, а их всё ещё нет. Уокер, тебе не передавали бланки для десятого класса?<br/>— Нет, мэм, — сдержанно ответил тот.<br/>	Мисс Капарро нахмурилась и внимательно оглядела кабинет. Феликс вжал голову в плечи, зарывшись носом в жёлтую толстовку, такую же большую, как и все остальные предметы его гардероба. Он вспомнил фигуру мисс Капарро на зёлёной стене в старом туалете и ему тут же стало очень весело наблюдать её в глубочайшей растерянности.<br/>— Нэнси, — учительница наклонилась к девушке, — я знаю, что ты уже почти закончила тест, девочка. Не могла бы ты помочь мне?<br/>— Конечно, мэм, — ответила та, несколько испуганно.<br/>— Сходи-ка пожалуйста в канцелярию за бланками. Ты ведь знаешь, где это?<br/>	Нэнси опустила взгляд и пристально посмотрела на карман, в котором лежала записка. Оттуда торчал маленький белый уголок, который можно было принять за салфетку. Девушка подняла глаза на учительницу, как ни в чём не бывало.<br/>— Нет мэм, к сожалению, не знаю. Простите…<br/>"Боги, серьёзно?" — подумал Феликс. — "Только не говори мне, что она и правда не знает!"<br/>"Есть что рассказать Максу!" — поддакнули ему.<br/>“Заткнись!” — приказал Феликс в ответ. 	<br/>	Он вернул свой взгляд на лист с заданиями. Контрольная состояла из двух частей: одна тестовая, с вариантами ответов, а вторая — решение задач. Феликс даже не пытался вникнуть в суть заданий; математика никогда не была его сильной стороной. Он не знал, хорошо это или плохо, что здесь она не делится на алгебру и геометрию; наверное, всё-таки плохо, потому что геометрию Феликс понимал лучше и никогда не смыслил ничего в графиках и уравнениях. <br/>	Он откинулся на спинку стула, осознавая, насколько бесполезно и глупо пройдёт остаток урока, когда заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Уокера. Сначала Феликс подумал, что ему показалось, но затем присмотрелся и обнаружил, что тот и правда сверлит его взглядом, грозясь проделать дыру приличных размеров. Феликс нахмурился, выражая недоумение и мотнул, головой, жестом спрашивая, что происходит. Уокер всё так же смотрел на него, не отводя взгляд и не моргая. Феликс помахал ему рукой, но в этот момент Уокер отвернулся в сторону мисс Капарро, отчаянно копающейся в своих бумажках.<br/>"Что за…" — успел подумать он.<br/>— Боже мой, как я могла забыть… — растерянно пробормотала учительница. — И если бы не принтер…<br/>	Одна странная и немного дикая идея пришла Феликсу в голову. Он снова посмотрел на Уокера, и увидев, что тот стоит в ожидании приказаний, как ни в чём не бывало, решительно поднял руку. <br/>	Мисс Капарро будто услышала колебания воздуха, так быстро она повернула свою тяжеленную тушу. Феликс от неожиданности подпрыгнул на месте, быстро опуская руку на стол. Учительница смерила его взглядом, полным пренебрежения и недоверчивости.<br/>— Мур? Вы хотели что-то мне сказать? — проговорила она.<br/>	Феликс собрался с силами и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы иностранные слова, застрявшие в него в горле, вырвались наружу.<br/>— Я могу вам помочь, мэм. Я знаю, где канцелярия и принесу вам бланки очень быстро! — протараторил он.<br/>	Мисс Капарро смерила Феликса таким гневным взглядом, что у него перехватило дух. Он весь съёжился и прижался к своему стулу, ожидая плохого конца. Феликс уже было приготовился к выслушивания гневной тирады о многочисленных пропусках, но мисс Капарро тут же отвернулась к Уокеру. Тот промолчал, не изменившись в лице.<br/>	Тут произошло что-то очень неожиданное.<br/>— Отлично, Мур! Похвально, что ты хочешь помочь мне, — доброжелательным тоном проговорила учительница.<br/>	Феликс не верил своим ушам. Его план удался, более того, прошёл просто блестяще. Конечно же, он и не думал приносить никакие бланки. Более того, он бы ни за что не остался сидеть в школе. Феликс даже не собирался идти в туалет на четвёртом этаже, а просто проскочить через террасу и отправиться в общежитие. Он радостно вскочил с места, намереваясь приступить к выполнению плана, предвкушая своё расставание с угрюмым Уокером и вечно лающей мисс Капарро, но та остановила его движением руки.<br/>— Подожди, Мур, не торопись, — сладким голосом пропела она. — Уокер, ты не мог бы присмотреть за ним, проводить до канцелярии. Он ведь новенький в нашей школе, может заблудиться. Надеюсь, у тебя найдётся пару минут для этого, верно?<br/>— Конечно, мэм, — невозмутимо ответил староста.<br/>	Феликс застыл на месте, осознавая всю суть сложившейся ситуации. Уокер? Ну что-ж, отлично. Просто великолепно. Хуже и нельзя было ожидать от этого дня. </p><p>***<br/>	Спускаясь по лестнице в компании старосты, Феликс ругался у себя в голове самыми грязными словами, которые знал. Внутренний собеседник тоже не молчал, постоянно выдавая случайные оскорбления в его адрес. Феликс подумал, что, наверное, его собственное лицо выглядело побагровев шим от злости, но Уокер будто не замечал этого и молча шёл по лестнице, даже не смотря в его сторону. Однако, Феликса такое безразличие бесило ещё больше. Он попытался идти вперёд, чтобы не  видеть каменное лицо Уокера, но тот быстро догнал его и оба снова шли бок о бок. Феликс закипал, как горячий чайник на плите. <br/>Наконец, он остановился и уставился на Уокера, сунув руки в карманы большой толстовки. Тот остановился вместе с ним.<br/>— Что-то не так? – как ни в чём не бывало спросил он.<br/>	Феликс гневно прищурился, сжимая кулаки.<br/>"Сейчас что-то будет," — пропел голос в его голове. Он не знал, что́ будет говорить, но слова так и просились наружу.<br/>— Ты всегда такой? — наконец произнёс Феликс и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:<br/> — Сначала лезешь не в своё дело, а потом делаешь вид, что всё в порядке!<br/>	Уокер впервые за долгое время изменился в лице. Он не был рассержен, скорее озадачен такими словами.<br/>— О чём ты? — недоумённо спросил он.<br/>— Ты знаешь, о чём я! — Феликс повысил голос. — Ты мог бы не лезть, когда тебя не просят! Это не входит в твои обязанности, ты в курсе?! <br/>	Феликс вспомнил октябрь, когда он столкнулся с Мэттом и его приятелями в первый раз. Уокер, конечно же, появился и стал затирать ему что-то про дисциплину и самоконтроль, но тот просто рассмеялся старосте в лицо и ответил, что Феликс сам разберётся со своими проблемами.<br/>— Естественный отбор, — сказал Мэтт. Феликс тогда не понимал, что это значит — уровень языка не позволял ему. — Сильные против слабых, Уокер!<br/>“Сильные против слабых.”<br/>	Феликс мог бы быть сильным, мог бы ударить в ответ, загнать в угол этого урода, доказать, что на самом деле никакой естественный отбор не работает. Он гордо посмотрел бы в глаза дружкам Мэтта, которые вечно ходят за ним по пятам и подстрекают отлупить очередного новичка или пристать к девушке. Феликсу не пришлось бы делать то, что он делает сейчас: бояться и чувствовать себя жалким и униженным, если бы не Уокер. Именно он виноват в том, что происходит с ним и нет, вовсе не из-за этой показательной гордости; он знает всё, знает Мэтта и то, что произойдёт следом и просто насмехается над Феликсом точно так же, как и над всеми остальными.<br/>	Уокер строго нахмурился.<br/>— Ты не должен злиться на меня... — начал он. <br/>	Феликс не нашёл, что ответить. <br/>— Не указывай мне, чего я не должен! — закричал он.<br/>— Успокойся, — тихо сказал Уокер. — не шуми, на этом этаже идут уроки. Давай просто пойдём в канцелярию и возьмём бланки.<br/>“Ненавижу его, ненавижу, ненавижу!” — хотел крикнуть Феликс, но вместо этого сорвался с места и быстрым шагом стал спускаться по лестнице. Уокер пошёл за ним.<br/>– Ты не мог бы идти помедленнее? — прикрикнул он Феликсу вслед, но тот уже перешёл на бег.<br/>	Слова Уокера растаяли в воздухе, а перед глазами мелькали только ступеньки и перила. Феликс не видел, куда он бежит, всё спускался и спускался, преодолевал поворот за поворотом. Он больше не злился, хотел только поскорее убежать отсюда, провалиться сквозь каменные ступени и вернуть обратно все слова, отмотать время и не выходить сегодня из комнаты. И завтра тоже. Всегда…<br/>— Эй! Остановись! — Уокер нагнал Феликса и резко затормозил, преградив ему путь.<br/>	Феликс вытянул руки вперёд и наклонился, чтобы оттолкнуть старосту в сторону, но вместо этого его руки коснулись холодной стены. Тупик.<br/>	Тут было намного темнее, чем сверху. Стены были голубыми, а не жёлтыми, как на верхних этажах, где учились дети; из-за этого воздух казался немного холодней. Здесь лестница заканчивалась и не было ничего, кроме двух белых дверей, над одной из которых зелёным цветом горела надпись "Выход". Феликс тут же рванул к ней, но Уокер перехватил его за запястье.<br/>— Отпусти! — кинул Феликс, и его голос, казавшийся тоньше в гулком помещении, эхом отразился от голубых стен.<br/>	Он попытался вырваться, но староста оказался сильнее и потянул его по направлению к лестнице. <br/>— Ты не имеешь права сбегать с урока. Понятно, что ты на это и надеялся. — В тоне Уокера не было ни капли раздражения, как будто он совсем не устал, догоняя Феликса, наматывают его круги по лестнице. — По этому мисс Капарро и отправила меня с тобой.<br/>“Капитан Очевидность!” — подумал Феликс, — “Как долбаный робот делает, что ему скажут!”<br/>— Идём, — строго потребовал староста.<br/>— Отвали! <br/>"…вали!.."<br/>"…ли!.."<br/>	Слова закружились под лестницей и угасающим вихрем унеслись вверх. <br/>— Идём! — повторил Уокер звенящим голосом. Феликс прислушался к эху, звучавшему голосом старосты. С каждым словом, сказанным Уокером, его голос становился Феликсу ещё более знакомым, как будто он слышал его буквально вчера; манера речи, как у диктора на телевидении, низкий тембр... <br/>“Кто будет продавать наши билеты, а, Дилан?”<br/>“Кэтлин не должна увидеть меня с вами.”<br/>"Я бы попросил повежливее…"<br/>	Феликс на минуту расслабился, давая Уокеру возможность поудобнее перехватить свою руку.<br/>"Дилан!" — пронеслось у него в голове, – "твою ж мать!"<br/>"Ударь этого ублюдка!" — крикнули в ответ, и Феликсу показалось, что эти слова тоже полетели наверх вместе с эхом.<br/>	Он тут же вышел из секундного оцепенения и замахнулся на Уокера свободной рукой; тот машинально ослабил хватку, освобождая вторую. <br/>	Внезапный страх накрыл Феликса, вызывая некий холод в груди.<br/>"Какого чёрта я делаю?"<br/>"Какого чёрта ты делаешь?" — передразнили его. — "Ты ссыкло, забыл? Вот и оставайся им".<br/>	Феликс вырвался и рванул к той самой белой двери с надписью "Выход". Он всё ещё плохо запоминал систему лестниц, входов и выходов в здании школы, поэтому понятия не имел, куда идёт этот. Точно не к парадному входу, не к веранде и выходу на парковку. Феликс налег на дверь, и та открылась внутрь, так что он просто влетел в небольшое малоосвещённое помещение и, споткнувшись о какой-то предмет, растянулся на полу. <br/>	Послышался скрип закрываемой двери и щелчок — за ним вошёл Уокер.<br/>	Феликс даже не пытался подняться и так и лежал на пыльном полу среди каких-то предметов, в темноте напоминающих больших кукол, обняв своё ушибленное колено. Теперь ему точно влетит от мисс Капарро, а потом от канцлера, от директора, от тёти, а затем, наверное, и от матери; уж она точно придумает способ наказания, действующий за три тысячи километров.<br/>	Конечно, это был не выход. Феликс второпях перепутал двери и оказался в маленькой комнате, проходившей на кладовку, вдоль и поперёк уставленной каким-то хламом. Он никогда здесь не был и не представлял, как вернуться обратно, да и не старался представить. Подняв, наконец, глаза, Феликс увидел в полутьме фигуру Уокера, подающего ему руку. Феликс не стал хвататься за неё и попытался встать сам, но тут же снова споткнулся и приземлился на пятую точку. Лицо Уокера не выражало ни тени насмешки или иронии; он просто протянул руку ещё раз, как ни в чём не бывало, и Феликс взялся за неё, скорчив самую недовольную гримасу из тех, что у него были.<br/>	С высоты своего роста он, наконец, смог оценить обстановку. То, что Феликсу показалось похожем на больших кукол, оказалось всего навсего новыми швабрами, замотанными в полиэтилен. Повсюду стояли распечатанные и заклеенные картонные коробки, какие-то свертки, стулья без ножек и спинок и ещё парочка объектов, которые было трудно определить в полутьме. Феликс уже успел назвать это место кладовкой у себя в голове.<br/>	Первые несколько секунд он прибывал в некой растерянности; они с Уокером так неожиданно ввалились сюда, что Феликс потратил какое-то время на то, чтобы оценить обстановку. Здесь, в кладовке, в воздухе повсюду висела мелкая пыль, которая тотчас заставила его чихнуть.<br/>— Будь здоров, — послышался сзади голос Уокера.<br/>	Это мгновенно вывело Феликса из ступора, и прежняя ярость вернулась к нему.<br/>– Какого чёрта мы тут делаем? — прошипел он на Уокера.<br/>— Это ты нас сюда привёл, – ответил тот, скрестив руки, — у себя и спрашивай.<br/>	Казалось, староста был даже раздражен; его брови были слегка приподняты, и Феликс определил это как одну из самых сильных форм раздражения у столь немногословного человека. <br/>— В любом случае, нам нужно хотя бы вернуться обратно. Если ты скажешь, что хочешь остаться здесь, я тебе не поверю, – произнёс Уокер.<br/>	Он налёг плечом на закрытую дверь, но та не поддалась, а только жалобно скрипнула петлями. Тогда староста аккуратно повернул ручку, но дверь снова не сдвинулась с места. Затем он повернул её ещё пару раз, без предыдущей аккуратности, — дверь даже и не думала открываться.<br/>— Дай-ка я… — Феликс решительно шагнул к ней, отпихивая Уокера в сторону. Тут была его очередь безрезультатно дёргать ручку. Феликс вспомнил, как услышал щелчок, когда староста заходил в кладовку; похоже, дверь тогда случайно захлопнулась. Безуспешные попытки повернуть ручку начали раздражать Феликса уже через минуту, и он, нарисовав в голове картинку из какого-то фильма от "Марвел" о супергероях, разбежался и что есть силы пнул дверь всем телом, но тут же отскочил, испугавшись, что она может неожиданно открыться и заставит его вылететь на лестницу.<br/>	Однако, ничего не произошло. Феликс отбежал на пару шагов и втянул голову в плечи, ожидая какого-то результата от столь эффектных действий, однако, дверь оставалась запертой. <br/>– Она открывается внутрь, — констатировал Уокер.<br/>"Ахахах…" – прозвучало у Феликса в голове. – “Ну всё, тебе пипец”.<br/>"Действительно." – согласился тот. <br/>– Мы, похоже, застряли здесь, — произнёс Уокер.<br/>— Спасибо, что сказал! А я бы не догадался без тебя! – с самой натянутой, полной сарказма улыбкой произнёс Феликс.<br/>	Ещё минуту оба стояли молча в полутьме, рассматривая дверь и анализируя ситуацию. В воздухе висела тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом школьного пиджака Уокера и звуками маленьких шажков: Феликс задумчиво переминался с ноги на ногу.<br/>— Ну офигеть теперь, — наконец выдал он, вздыхая. — Интересно, сколько мы просидим среди какого-то пыльного хлама, да ещё и в полной темноте?<br/>	Уокер тут же потянулся куда-то вверх, над дверным косяком; послышался щелчок и в кладовке зажёгся свет единственной лампы, заставивший Феликса зажмуриться.<br/>	Да уж, не так он хотел провести этот день, — запертым непонятно где, наедине с мерзким старостой Уокером, который, по мнению Феликса, уже составлял в голове докладную, которую он напишет канцлеру, директору, классному руководителю и, конечно же, мисс Чапарро: "Феликс Мур, ученик десятого класса, в десять-с-чем-то пополудни запер меня в кладовке под лестницей, пытаясь сбежать с урока"… математичка, наверное, будет в восторге от такой новости.<br/>	А Уокер…<br/>"Как его теперь называть?" — подумал Феликс. Он уже успел забыть о недавно подслушанном их с Мэттом разговоре. — “Дилан? Дилан Уокер? Уокер Дилан? Просто Уокер? Хотя, с чего я решил, что это был именно он? Может, мне показалось; я же не так часто разговариваю с Уокером, вполне возможно, что я не узнал его.”<br/> "Точно!" — подсказал Феликс сам себе. - "Ты же у нас глухой и рассеянный, напридумывал себе всякого".<br/>"Верно, грешу таким иногда. Сам знаю!" — огрызнулся он в ответ.<br/>"Не груби самому себе!"<br/>— Слушай, — окликнул его Дилан, отвлекая от разговоров с самими собой. — Нам нужно что-то делать. Не думаю, что администрации понравится тот факт, что мы здесь заперты.<br/>	Феликс поморщился.<br/>— Ну, давай тогда, говори, что мне делать. Ты же у нас староста, — съязвил Феликс, ожидая гневной реакции, но Уокер и бровью не повёл. <br/>— У тебя есть с собой телефон? Позвони кому-нибудь из одноклассников, лучше, если у тебя есть телефоны старост, у которых есть доступ к обычным ключам, в идеале я бы позвонил мисс Капарро; она, наверное, уже хватилась нас.<br/>	Феликса тотчас пробрала дрожь, как только он представил красную собачью морду Чапарро, исказившуюся яростной гримасой.<br/> — Если у тебя нет телефона, – продолжил Уокер, не потеряв своего энтузиазма, – то остаётся только одно: ждать шести часов вечера, когда начинают уборку; может быть, кто-то из персонала заглянет сюда. Хотя,это не очень посещаемое место, – староста оглядел комнату. – Но я уверен, что нам рано или поздно откроют дверь, правда, чем скорее, тем лучше, так что доставай телефон.<br/>	Феликс закатил глаза к пыльному низкому потолку и лениво полез в карман, медленно извлекая оттуда телефон – последнюю модель Айфона, с вдоль и поперёк расцарапанным и разбитым экраном. Не очень хотелось звонить кому-то и признаваться в своей глупости, поэтому он даже почувствовал некое облегчение при виде крестика в верхнем углу экрана: нет связи.<br/>— Ничего страшного, – спокойно констатировал Уокер, — это было ожидаемо; здесь часто нет связи, мы же на цокольном этаже. <br/>— Почему бы тебе не позвонить со своего? — спросил Феликс.<br/>– Я… – Уокер моргнул, – оставляю его в комнате. Чтобы не мешать себе учиться. Это…отвлекает .<br/>	Феликс тихо фыркнул. <br/>“Я староста! Весь такой крутой и пунктуальный! Отличный товарищ и гордость школы", — проворчал он про себя. —  "А ещё я похож на грузинскую крысу со своим мерзким горбатым носом!”<br/>	Уокер тут же вернул свой пристальный взгляд к Феликсу, будто услышав его мысли, и тот невольно вздрогнул. Он не боялся Уокера, но испытывал какую-то необъяснимую неприязнь в его присутствии. Всё в нём было каким-то фальшивым: и вездесущая вежливость, и спокойная манера речи, и напускная строгость. Только одно выдавало Уокера, – взгляд. Он как будто бы говорил: “Ты что-то знаешь обо мне, поэтому тебе не жить.”<br/>	Погружённый в такие мысли, Феликс тут же решил, что непременно спросит Уокера о том разговоре; они запреты в этой кладовке надолго, и у него появилась прекрасная возможность разоблачить старосту: теперь-то ему никуда не деться.<br/>	Уокер присел на одну из коробок, предварительно аккуратно отряхнув её от пыли. Он даже и не подумал как-то поддержать разговор. <br/>“Похоже, он собирается сидеть целых восемь часов молча,” – подумал Феликс и вдохнул поглубже, чтобы начать разговор.<br/>– Эээх… Ммм, ну, Уокер? <br/>	Староста обернулся. <br/>“Окей, плохая идея!” – Феликс мысленно дал самому себе подзатыльник.<br/>“Отличная!” — ответил он на свою же мысль. — “Давай, чувак, не ссы.”<br/>– Ты что-то хотел? <br/>— Да… Да! Отвечай честно, только попробуй соврать!<br/>	Уокер промолчал, ожидая продолжения.<br/>“Молчание — знак согласия," – решил Феликс.<br/>— Ты толкаешь наркоту?<br/>“Какого хрена ты только что сказал?!” — Феликс едва держался, чтобы не залепить себе пощёчину.<br/>	На лице Уокера отразилась тень удивления.<br/>— Что, извини? Я тебя не очень понял?<br/>— Дилан – это ты? <br/>	Уокер нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>— Меня зовут Дилан. Верно.<br/>"Агааааа! Вот оно что!" — Воскликнул про себя Феликс. Значит, он не ошибался: Уокер и Мэтт заодно.<br/>— Но… Ты сказал что-то о наркотиках? — Продолжил Уокер. –  Имеешь в виду, что ты подозреваешь меня в чём-то? На каких основаниях?<br/>“Вот именно, ни на каких,” — Феликс занервничал. — "Так… Там было что-то о билетах."<br/>"Какие ещё нахрен билеты?" — остановил он сам себя.<br/>“Кто будет продавать наши билеты?” — фраза тут же появилась у Феликса в голове.<br/>— Что вы с ним продаёте? — продолжил он. – Какие-то билеты? Это кодовое слово что-ли?<br/>— В смысле? Кто тебе такое сказал? — Уокер встал, отряхивая синий пиджак. — Слушай, — он развернулся к Феликсу. — Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься. Ты же знаешь, что я ни в чём не замешан и никогда не был замешан. Неужели тебе самому не кажется это абсурдом? Я вот только не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — лицо Уокера больше не было таким непроницаемым. Он явно был раздражён и больше не пытался скрыть это. – Из мести? Но за что? Я выполняю свои обязанности, вот и всё.<br/>	Феликс тоже вскочил с места.<br/>— Да не придуривайся! – Он повысил голос. – Ты заодно с Мэттом и только дурак это не заметит! А то, что Мэтт — полный псих, наркоман и ему давно пора в дурку, знают все!<br/>– Как я могу быть “заодно” с Мэттом? – Уокер вернул назад свой ровный тон радиоведущего. — Я ведь даже никогда не разговариваю с ним за исключением случаев нарушения дисциплины.<br/>“Вот ты и попался!” — обрадовался Феликс.<br/>– Разве? А вчера? – Он плюхнулся на пыльный высокий ящик, стоящий рядом с ним. – Да брось! По тебе видно, что ты такой же двинутый! <br/>– Я же сказал, я не общаюсь с Мэттом Вальманом, хватит задавать мне бессмысленные вопросы… — процедил Уокер сквозь зубы.<br/>— Не ври мне! Меня это задолбало! — Феликс еле удерживал себя, чтобы не кинуться на старосту с кулаками. <br/>— Я не вру! — Уокер слегка повысил голос. – Хватит уже!<br/>– Не понимаю, чего вы все хотите! В этой школе вообще чёрт знает что творится! Вы думаете, я не вижу?! А я всё вижу! Каждый ваш долбаный шаг! — Феликс перешёл на крик. Стены маленькой комнатки заглушали звуки его голоса.<br/>– Успокойся. — Уокер вздохнул и заглянул Феликсу в глаза. — Почему ты так уверен, что из всех твоих знакомых тебе хочу причинить вред именно я? Ну, Мэтт — это другое дело, он… — Уокер резко затих.<br/>– Ты постоянно покрываешь его! Мог бы давно сделать так, чтобы его исключили. Ты же всё знаешь, написал бы какую-нибудь бумажку на эту тварь! Ты ведь только этим и занимаешься – подлизываешь задницы учителям и администрации, доносишь на всех подряд!<br/>	Уокер снова смерил Феликса своим тяжёлым взглядом, но на этот раз от спокойствия и сосредоточенности не осталось и следа. <br/>— Прекрати это сейчас же! — Закричал он. – Посмотри на себя: что ты творишь! Доставляешь столько проблем учителям, хотя можешь вести себя нормально! Вместо того, чтобы спокойно сходить со мной за тестами, устроил истерику непонятно из-за чего, закрыл нас в подсобке на весь день, да ещё и угрожаешь мне? Чего тебе вообще от меня нужно?!<br/>– Это ты захлопнул дверь!<br/>— Ты привёл нас сюда!<br/>	Феликс нервно пробежался глазами по кладовке в поисках какого-нибудь предмета, чтобы запустить им в Уокера и бросил взгляд на запертую дверь: рядом с ней на стене висело что-то вроде красной коробочки с прозрачной крышкой, над которой был приделан маленький молоточек, напоминающий миниатюрный дверной молоток на старинных тяжёлых дверях. Под стеклянной крышкой было что-то написано, но Феликс в полутьме не мог разглядеть надпись: “Огонь… Стекло… Сломать…Разбить…”<br/>"То, что нужно!.." – решил он. <br/>— Я сейчас выбью дверь, если ты больше не хочешь сидеть тут вместе со мной!<br/>– Ты уже попытался, если не помнишь, — прошипел Уокер.<br/>— Тогда я разобью это! — Феликс указал коробочку с молоточком, висящую у двери.<br/>— Не говори глупостей. Ты этого не сделаешь, а только угрожаешь мне непонятно зачем, — парировал староста.<br/>	Феликс снова кинул быстрый взгляд на коробочку и сжал кулаки. Всё прыгало у него внутри от гнева и нетерпения. Уокер открыто насмехался над ним, в этом не было сомнений. Во что бы ты не стало нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы заполнить паузу и лишить старосту победы. Феликс представил, как впечатывает кулак в острый бледный подбородок Уокера, протянул руку и дёрнул вниз молоточек.<br/>	В первые секунды он ощутил, как уши будто разрывает изнутри тысяча маленьких ножей. Феликс закрыл их руками, медленно съезжая на пол; на секунду он испытал дежавю: это было похоже на его кошмары, наполненные неописуемыми звуками и чувствами, приносящими обжигающую боль. Открыв глаза, Феликс увидел, как Уокер что-то кричит, наклонившись к нему, но не мог различить слов, только видел, как тот беззвучно двигает губами. Уши заложило, писк сигнализации становился всё более невыносимым, и Феликс снова зажмурился. Он не понял, сколько прошло времени… Феликс уже успел привыкнуть к оглушающим звукам и просто сидел на полу, стараясь не думать о том, что произошло и чем всё закончится. <br/>	Он обхватил голову руками и ещё больше вжался в пыльный угол кладовки, когда сквозь писк сигнализации стали доноситься какие-то звуки: хлопки дверью, голоса… Чья-то тяжелая рука тряхнула Феликса за плечо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>